Valediction
by Petitio Principii
Summary: On the flight to England, Masaya comes to a startling realization. Ichigo returns from the airport changed, and this could mean the downfall of the others. Are the recent attacks the work of Kirema Animas, or perhaps...One of themselves? IchigoxRyou
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I, in absolutely no way, own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_I tried to write this story in a way that seemed at least plausible, as some of the fics that I've read about Masaya leaving Ichigo are, to put it simply, crazy._

**IMPORTANT**_: Would you people like to have fast, but short, updates, OR long, but slower, ones? I need your input on this, so leave it in a review please._

_Eventually RyouIchigo, but that won't be' till a while._

_And now folks, I present, the slightly short prologue of..._

**VALEDICTION  
Prologue**

_Masaya's POV

* * *

_

We sat on a bench, waiting. Ichigo was sending loving looks in my direction, to which I replied with a fake smile of mine. But didn't she have the right? Were we not 'married'? It was not an official rite, but it was a marriage nonetheless.

It was an empty wedding in my eyes. I knew Ichigo was no longer a Mew Mew, and for some reason, it stirred feelings of contempt inside my soul. But I loved Ichigo, didn't I? I knew I did at least at one point, there was no mistaking it. But what had changed?

Ichigo sighed and leaned her head on my right shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, Masaya," she murmured, but her eyes clearly showed her true emotions of unhappiness and despair. She loved me, she really did. So why did I have so much trouble loving her back?

"Flight 182 for England," a voice boomed through the loudspeaker. Ichigo's eyes were full of tears that were trying to break free, but she tried not to show it.

"That's my flight," I said with a hint of melancholy in my voice. This sadness, though some was for leaving Ichigo, was mostly for just leaving Japan. This conclusion frightened me, and I slowly lifted my body from the bench.

Ichigo clung to me, not letting me go. "I love you Masaya. I love you, love you, love you. Forever till the end of time." she muttered into my sleeve. I gave her comforting embrace. "I know, Ichigo, I know." With a final squeeze, I was off. I knew she was a bit surprised at that. Not really what I said, but more of what I didn't say.

_'I used to love you, but I'm not sure anymore,'_ I thought, as I boarded the plane my back facing Ichigo the whole time. _'I want to love you, but I can't.'_

"FAREWELL MASAYA!" I heard her scream just seconds before I entered the plane, but I showed no signs of recognition. I sat in my designated seat, and loaded my small bag on the shelf above me, for it was all I had.

_'Farewell, Ichigo.'_ my thoughts were a whisper, even inside my own head.

So here I am now, on this flight to England. Perhaps the long while away from everything will help me, perhaps not. Only time will tell.

_'Farewell.'_

* * *

_How did you like it? I really love input, and any ideas you want to see are greatly appreciated, and I will incorporate them if possible._

_By the way, in case you wanted to know, The next chapter WILL have two POVs, Masaya's and Ichigos, AT LEAST.I promise, no updates will be as shamefully short as this one._

_I also promise to explain Masaya's sudden waryness of loving Ichigo. I promise there is a reason, so bear with me._

_You all are the best!_


	2. Fake Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW.**

_Ok, I did a fast update, because for some reason, I REALLY love writing this story. It's longer than usual too. Four pages--which is alot for an update in one day._

**VALEDICTION  
Chapter 1 – Fake Smile**

_Ichigo's POV_

* * *

I watch as Masaya boards the plane. As soon as his figure disappears from my sight, I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel a great pain in my heart, a bottomless pit.

And by the way Masaya acted just now, I'm not sure if it will ever fill back up.

Masaya...

Before we arrived at the station, I felt sure of our love. I felt it could never be broken, no matter how far apart our physical bodies were. Yet as soon as we sat down, I felt tension thicker than molasses. It seemed to form a barrier between us, and I longed to break it. I could tell Masaya felt nervous, so I tried sending him reassuring looks.

I think I made it worse.

He seemed even more out of it, and I know I made a bad move. My heart was screaming for comfort and touch, so I did it. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew I should say something, but I couldn't find the right words, so we stayed silent. And for the moment I was content.

"Flight 182 for England," boomed a stranger's voice, one that I feared would haunt my nightmares. As if to confirm my fears,

Masaya rose. "That's my flight," he droned in monotone, something I knew was not characteristic of the Masaya who loved me.

Perhaps that was saying a bit much-that he didn't love me-but right now I felt the most vulnerable and this new attitude wasn't helping.

I wouldn't let go, though I knew it troubled him more. My eyes brimmed with tears, I fought to hold them back as I cried into is sleeve, my voice slightly muffled by the fabric, "I love you Masaya. I love you, love you, love you. Forever till the end of time."

Masaya gave me a sympathetic look, and we embraced. This was what I longed for! He really loved me! Happiness surged throughout my every being. _Tell me you love me, that's all I need!_

"I know, Ichigo, I know." And a final squeeze.

_...What?_

His back faced me, and I never saw his face again.

I felt like my body was frozen, I couldn't move or speak.

_At least...tell me goodbye?_

"FAREWELL MASAYA!" I managed to scream as loud as I could. But he did not move, he had no reaction at all. Was it not loud enough?

Too late, he's gone.

I, Ichigo Momomiya, have cried countless times. But never like this.

The tears wouldn't stop. I tried wiping them with my sleeve, but soon they were soaked. A woman nearby must've taken pity to me, for she handed me a handkerchief. "Don't worry, dear, they'll be back," she whispered comfortably. She was a nice lady, but it didn't really help. "Thanks," I murmured, trying to smile, but the tears were still flowing. "Take care, dear," she spoke one last time before she left for her flight.

My mind was on autopilot, to say the least, as I wandered over to the bench where we sat.

_Why am I getting so worked up about this? Just because of this doesn't mean he doesn't love you._

So here I am, all alone, weeping and sobbing like a crybaby in some airport. I'd be embarrassed, but I'm too busy being depressed.

I lie there from anywhere around three minutes to three hours. I don't know, time doesn't seem to matter. As I finally pick myself up and start the long walk home, I try to erase all signs of sadness from my face. I don a cheerful, fake smile and arrive home.

* * *

_Masaya's POV

* * *

_

The flight is long, but convenient for me. I need time to think. Think..._truthfully_. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

At first, I had absolutely no interest in Ichigo. She was just one of those clumsy incompetent females that were in my crowd of fans. Does that sound mean to you? Well, I did say I would tell this _truthfully_.

Some of my friends thought it would be fun to see how long Ichigo could stay with me if I took her on weird, unusual, and just plain awful _"dates"._ We planned some of them together, and we laughed. By the time the first _"date"_ came around, I was curious to how she would react.

She was less...clingy as I expected her to be, which I guess was a good thing. But then the clumsiness kicked in and what happened? I got an _extremely_ unwanted kiss.

The jokes went on for awhile, and she lasted longer than we thought she would. It was sometime later when a breaking news report was shown on air. One that changed my life.

One of them bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo. Sometime later, I _"accidentally" _called that Mew Mew, Ichigo. She said that was her name but...she was so confident. So...unlike Ichigo.

The clues fit in, and I was faced with an emotional conflict. What do you do when you love one part of a person, but not the other?

Yes, that's right. I love _Mew Ichigo_.

Not Ichigo.

_Mew Ichigo_.

And ever since Deep Blue was defeated, I lost the one I loved. It was...painful to say the least. I continued with the "wedding" with an ounce of hope left. Maybe I could get her back. Maybe.

Of course, at the end of the ceremony, her cat ears popped out. I was ecstatic inside. But she would not turn into Mew Ichigo; she was just Ichigo with cat ears protruding from her head, and nothing more to me. And the sudden happiness faded away as quickly as it came.

_So what do I do?_

I think I'll just have to let it go. That was the whole reason for the sudden flight to England, really. To sort out all my thoughts, maybe find a love that I can actually have. Study animals? Don't think I'd travel that far just for some animals.

I'm here to start a new beginning. Now just to figure out how to tell Ichigo.

* * *

_Hope you like! Please give ideas or how you want story updates (refer to prologue) in your reviews. Thanks, all of you!_


	3. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Alright, I haven't gotten many reviews, so I'm adding a little to the summary, hopefully that will help. At first I didn't want to reveal more of the plot, but I think I need to now._

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. You've kept me going, so here's a little something._

_Another four pages, cause I just love this story. (For some reason...)_

_All words in this chapter in plain _**bold** _are sounds. Hey, It seemed right. Incase you haven't noticed, italic is various things. Voices in their head, emphasized words, flashbacks, dreams...  
(Hint, hint, dearies.)_

_Oh! And all this chapter isall Ichigo's POV. Sorry if anyone wanted different...but it was needed. Um...Ryou is MENTIONED though..._

_Hey, it's a step up._

_So without further ado..._

**VALEDICTION  
Chapter 3 - Nightmare**

_Ichigo's POV

* * *

_

I think my parent's have noticed something went wrong. They'd have to be pretty dense not to.

I've stayed cooped up in my room for awhile, and mom came by to ask me if I was up to school tomorrow. I said I wasn't. She left shutting the door very slowly, all the while sending sympathetic looks in my direction. Thanks mom, but it's not helping.

She really does care. I remember that time she helped me cook for Masaya. I wonder if I should still call him by his given name. Perhaps Aoyama-san is more fitting now. But I think I will still call him Masaya, that way I can pretend none of that at the airport actually happened.

Or am I just blowing this whole thing out of proportion?

Once Minto told me I jump to conclusions too fast, and they're never right. Is that what was happening now? Perhaps, but I still can't shake this feeling of..._dread_. Now matter how wrong the conclusions I may inevitably come to, my gut feelings have never failed me. Whether it was about Masaya, or anything thing else for that matter, something was going to happen.

Something big.

And now the door's creaking open again. "Hey Dad," I murmur unenthusiastically.

"Y-you know Ichigo, some fresh air might help you. You should try getting out just a little." He speaks a bit nervously.

No offence to Dad, but he probably practiced that in front of Mom. She was probably the one who told him to say it. I love him, but he's not very good with situations like these. At my silence, he despondently turns to leave but I then startle him with my voice.

"Ok."

That gets him all excited. "Great Ichigo! I'll go tell your mother!"

What did I tell you?

I exit my room shakily; it's almost as if I haven't used my legs in months. I grab my cell phone before leaving, just in case.

_Who will call you?_ a voice in my head asks. But I don't care. I need a stroll of some sort to calm myself.

I walk through the park, take a peek at the zoo, and then travel down a very familiar street. The one to the cafe. I know I'm speaking as if I haven't been there in years, but the life of a Mew Mew seems like a fairytale now. A paragon, almost. Truthfully, the last time I saw the cafe was about a week ago.

You would assume that after Deep Blue was defeated the cafe would shut down, no? Well, Akasaka-san couldn't bear to close it afterwards. He said it held many precious memories they should never lose. Minto, Rettasu, and Purin still worked there. Of course, Zakuro was a star, and she really was needed elsewhere. I quit too, though. I could tell the remaining girls were disappointed. Minto and Rettasu had the sense not to ask, but Purin was still too innocent for her own good.

_"Why is Ichigo quitting, na no da?"_

_I stiffened, but I knew I had to say something._

_"I admire Masaya very much. It seems so wonderful that he could go and study abroad. I want to pour myself into my studies, just like he does, and to do that I can't have a job. I have to study whenever I can."_

_The girls were silent, but Minto gave me skeptical look._

_"Whatever makes you happy, Ichigo-san," Rettasu's voice pierced the somewhat uncomfortable stillness._

While thinking all of this, my body must've been following that familiar path, for now I was before the cafe. Can I even talk to them now? I abandoned them. And certainly if I could attend work I could attend school tomorrow. I sigh and continue walking, it's getting late, and no one is sure to be there except for Shirogane and Akasaka-san. And though Akasaka-san is nice, I really don't think I could deal with Shirogane right now. He'd just tease me, that jerk.

As I walk the long road home, I start to get _really _tired. Not just physically, but also in another sense, one hard to describe...like it was taking all I could do just to take a step forward.

As soon as I arrive in my room, ignoring my parent's comments, I collapse on the bed in slumber.

* * *

_Still Ichigo's POV (Nightmare.)

* * *

_

**Crack, crack.**

_That's the bones in my body._

**Scrape, scrape.**

_Changing, moving, breaking._

**Grrrr...**

_It's-taking-over-what-can-I-do-oh-it-hurts-it-hurts-but-theres-nothing-nothing-nothing-anyone-can-do-it-can't-be-stopped._

**Drip, drop.**

_No...I didn't mean to...no..._

_NO-NO-NO._

**Eeeeeeeeeeiik.**

_It's screaming...no...no...not my fault..._

**Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop.

* * *

**

_Ichigo's POV (Normal.)

* * *

_

I shoot up in my bed. My head hurts, so I lie back down. As I'm about to close my eyes, something stops me.

Fear.

I don't really know why. Did something happen last night? I don't know. I don't...remember. I bring my right hand up to my head to stop it from pounding when I notice something.

Blood.

_And it's not mine.

* * *

_

_Hoorah! I hope this makes it more interesting._

_And you thought it was just a love story. HA._

_I haven't seen any stories like this, so I made one. Now you know my motive and a rough outline of my plot. Again...Hoorah!_


	4. Too Brown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Nope.**

_Alright, first order of business...American Names to the Original. (I've gotten a few confused reviewers, so this might help.)_

_Ichigo: Zoey_

_Minto: Corina_

_Rettasu: Bridget_

_Purin: Kikki_

_Zakuro: Renee_

_Ryou/Shirogane-san: Elliot I'm pretty sure. You know, the blond guy._

_Keiichiro/Akasaka-san: Wesley_

_Masaya: Mark, I believe._

_Anyway, this chapter starts off with the preview, because it flows better. This chapter is also a lot longer- 8 pages on Word._

_Also, I have no idea about Rettasu's home life, so I tried to make one that wouldv'e been one that shaped her into what she is now. It is by no means true, and 'Izumi-san' belongs to me. Not that'd you 'd actually want to use him, but at least I have something in my name._

_And Without Further Ado..._

**VALEDICTION  
Too Brown**

_Ryou's POV

* * *

_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

_Ugh._

I groggily hoist myself from the comfort of my bed and rub my eyes with my hands. I suppose I didn't need to wake so early, but it is some sort of routine I find I can never break out of.

Still, I admit it would be much more peaceful to arise to subtle rays of sunshine from a slightly ajar window. Of course, that would never be, as I have no windows in my room.

I slowly trudge downstairs into the kitchen, where Keiichiro is undoubtably tapping away on his laptop while sipping his morning coffee.

I wish I was a morning person.

I sit at the table where he already has my breakfast-sizzling bacon, eggs, and pancakes, all arranged in a professional manner. Don't get me wrong, I don't like being doted on, in fact, I despise it, but Keiichiro insists. How he can bring himself to the stove and cook so perfectly at the crack of dawn, I'll never know.

I find it amusing to watch his expression as he scans the newspaper articles. Yes - you heard me right - the _newspaper_. On the _laptop_. Once he gave me a nice long lecture about the money it saves, not that we need to save though, and something about protecting the environment. I would normally have heard him out, but the said lecture took place at about four in the morning.

As he reaches for another sip of coffee his hand suddenly freezes. My gaze averts to his face, which bears a slightly confused and contemplative expression. Looks like something caught his eye.

"Ryou..."

His voice seems strained.

"Keiichiro?" I question, slightly concerned.

"There's...been an attack..."

I shot up from my seat. "A KIREMA ANIMA? THEY ARE GONE KEIICHIRO!" I scream, but somewhere in the inner-workings of my mind, I know that maybe - just maybe - all of the Kirema Animas were not defeated. I hurriedly rush over to the laptop so I can scan the article.

As I'm scanning it, my mind processes one scrap of information, one scrap that makes my stomach tie up in knots.

"Keiichiro...the attack was on the street where Ichigo lives."

Keiichiro's face sharpened as he glared at nothing in particular. After a quite uncomfortable silence, he speaks. "You think...it was after her?"

I shake my head, not feeling like the 'genius' many describe me as right about now.

"You know what Keiichiro? I don't know."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV

* * *

_

I feel a shiver down my spine.

Blood.

Ok, I was some kind of a 'super hero' so this isn't supposed to freak me out, is it?

_Well it does._

Sure, I had been in many countless battles with Kirema Animas. But they didn't have blood. It's not like I hadn't seen it either, but it was always just mine. Occasionally someone else's, but mostly just mine.

But this was someone else's on me.

_Ick._

With more energy than I thought I had, for some reason my drained energy was replinished overnight, I somewhat skip to the bathroom. Yes, _skip_. I didn't think I would rebound so quick over the whole Masaya thing.

Then-_WHAM_.

_The Masaya thing._

Needless to say, my '_skipping_' stopped right there as I fell to my knees. I slowly hoist myself back up and limp to the sink. So much for the extra energy.

I use my elbow to turn the water on-_don't want bloodstains on the handle_-and tried to cleanse my hands of the crimson liquid. After much scrubbing and numb skin later, the stains were mostly gone. Mostly. Hopefully my parents weren't going to have a sudden urge to stare at my hands all day.

I slowly trudge to my door, then make my way into the kitchen. When I arrive I recieve grim looks from both of my parents.

_Did...they know?_

When Mom saw my troubled expression, she rushed over to hug me. As her face buries into my shoulder, tears start to spill from her eyes.

"It's Mrs. Hammond...something...attacked her..."

The fragmented sentence erupted between sobs. I didn't need to ask, it was obvious Mrs. Hammond was no longer with us.Mrs. Hammond lived a few houses down the street. She was always nice to us, for instance, when we first moved here she offered to show us around and even baked us foreign treats. She was raised in America, so I loved just listening to her talk .When I was younger, she was my favorite neighbor. My eyes started to brim with salty liquid also as I clutched my mom back.

We sit there for a few moments when my eyes snap open. I remember the telltale stains on my hands.

And I am very, very afraid.

* * *

_Rettasu's POV

* * *

_

**CLANG.**

_Oops._

I feel so clumsy as the stack of pans I was reaching for fall on my head. It always happens.

"You better hope you didn't break anything, girl!"

I cringe. "I didn't, Izumi-san." I speak so softly, it's a wonder that he can hear me. Who knows if he can, anyway?

As I despondently heave the unneccessary pans back into the high cabinet, I start to feel a bit of...self-pity. But I shake it away. It's times like these I think of how strong Ichigo-san and Shirogane-san are. If I can be like them, I can get through this.

I pour batter into the heated pan on the stove and watch it sizzle for awhile. I reach for the spatula, which causes a chain reaction as various other kitchen utensils clatter to the floor.

"Hurry it up!"

"Yes, Izumi-san," I once again pick up the fallen things, then use the spatula to flip the pancakes over. I notice they're a tad bit browner than Izumi-san likes it, but maybe he won't notice.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

I finish up the pancakes and bring them to Izumi-san. His nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Too brown," he mutters, pointedly glaring in my direction as I cower under his gaze.

The Grandfather Clock in the living room echoes a melody. Late again.

"Izumi-san?"

His eyes narrow as he once again turns his face toward me, this time bits of pancake over his mouth.

"What, girl?"

I stutter. "Izumi-san, I'm already late for work, so if I could--"

"Go ahead and get out," he speaks gruffly, once again returning to his pancakes. I speed-walk to the door as fast as I dare, but as soon as I arrive outdoors, I break out into a run.

**Tip, Tap. Tip, Tap.**

My strides are about twice as long as I thought I could make them, and I arrive to the cafe in record time. Not that I'm keeping a record, mind you. I open the doors a bit stronger than I should have, and trip inside face first.

"Are you alright Rettasu-Oneesan, na no da?"

I lift my ace from the floor, which I'm sure is red from embarassment. "I'm fine Purin-san."

I hoist myself from the floor and take a look around the cafe. Minto-san, of course, is sipping tea. Other than us three, it's deserted. I suppose I could have afforded to walk here, as really we don't get much business in the mornings. Most are in school.

My school is having a week long break. Minto-san is home-schooled, so it doesn't matter to her. And Purin-san...well...I'm not really sure. Nevertheless, we are the only three in the room, so I voice my thoughts aloud.

"Where are Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san?"

Minto-san stops sipping her tea and stares straight at me. Her eyes are so sharp I feel as if they are penetrating my soul. I suppose by now I should be over such things but...well Minto-san's eyes can sometimes be so..._cold_.

"I'm not sure. We haven't seen them."

She closes her eyes as she once again blissfully sips her tea. Minto-san is a great friend, but I am thankful her eyes are closed. Once again, I find my voice.

"Should we look for them? I don't want to bother them or anything, but...what if something happened?"

Silence met my question. I was surprised that Purin-san hadn't broken the uncomfortable silence. I glance a look at her face, and I was very surprised. Usually I would expect a carefree expression, but this...I had only seen it once before. Even then it was just a flash, then it was gone. When we rescued Purin-san from Tarto, she was very energetic. Unlike the others though, I kept a careful watch on her face. When she looked back at Tart, I saw this serious face. As soon as it came though, it was gone. This time...it lasted.

"Purin-san..." I murmur, a bit worried.

It is as if she didn't hear me, as if her soul has disappeared. After yet another silence, she speaks.

_"Ichigo-Oneesan..."_

I hear Minto-san once again stop sipping her tea. She struts over towards us, and bends over, examining Purin-san.

"Rettasu, look. Her mark..."

Indeed, her mark is glowing. Minto-san puts her hand to Purin-san's forehead, and the younger girl suddenly collapses. Luckily, I catch her, it seems like the only thing I've done right today. We sit there for a few moments watching her chest rise and fall.

I'd say something, but I'm speechless. I'm not sure if anyone knows what's going on. Purin-san eventually stirs. I guess we expected something slow, but she shot up.

"Good Morning, na no da! How are Rettasu-Oneesan and Minto-Oneesan doing, na no da? Purin feels great, na no da!"

Minto-san smiled. "Back to normal, I see..." she sat back down and was about to sip her tea, yet again, when she stopped and spoke again. "We should find them...tell them what happened." A contemplative look spread across her features. "We'll check the basement."

I follow Minto-san as she leads the way, Purin-san right behind.

The tunnel is dark and dank. I wonder how Minto-san knows the way? Oh well, I'll ponder that later. I concentrate on following Minto-san.

When we arrive, I see Shirogane-san typing furiously at a huge monitor. Akasaka-san is standing nearby with a downtrodden expression. He is the first to notice us.

"Hello, girls," he smiles like a gentleman.

Shirogane-san temporarily stops typing and speaks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Opening time already?"

Akasaka-san casts a concerned glance in Shirogane-san's direction. "Come, Ryou. We should probably head on upstairs."

Shirogane-san is typing again. "I won't rest until I find it Keiichiro."

Akasaka-san sighs. He leads us upstairs and I pause to look back on Shirogane-san. He's so strong. _Shirogane...Rettasu Shirogane..._

_What am I thinking?_

I rush up the tunnel to catch up to the rest.

* * *

_I hope you like!_

_Anyway, IchigoRyou fans, don't fret. It is my belief that Rettasu likes Ryou, but in this fiction, Ryou does NOT like her back._

_And I may HINT at KeiichiroMinto, but it will be kept to a minimum. If you don't like it, ignore it. If I get enough reviews not liking this, however, I won't add it._

_Thanks for all of your feedback! I read every single review, and I consider them all! Your opinion means very much to me._


	5. A Customer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**AN: **This chapter isn't as long as the last, sorry about that, but I needed to get it out. And...there's RyouIchigo here, but it's kind of light. Ichigo's not really over Masaya, so she can't just throw herself at Ryou. Anyway, I hope you like this, thank you to ALL my reviewers. And _BlackRainAisu_, I tried adding a bit more emotion, but I had already written mostof the chapter when I read your review. I'll make sure to add more next chapter, thanks! ALSO: If the layout is wierd, QuickEdit is messing up for me...

**- - -**

**VALEDICTION  
A Customer **

**- - - **

**

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV **

* * *

**_

I lay in my bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin. I am hiding.

Why?

Simply because I am afraid.

But why am I afraid?

How would you feel if you woke with someone else's blood all over your hands, then found your mother crying madly because your neighbor was killed?

That's what I thought.

I turn to see my alarm clock, which reads 9:32. I missed school, but that doesn't really seem to matter right now. I've got bigger things to deal with.

Not that I can deal with them. I'm gonna need help. Who, though?

The answer is simple, but I'm not sure I like the idea.

I throw the sheets of me and step from my bed, slowly trudging to my bedroom door.

"Where are you going, young lady?"

Hi, Dad.

"I need to get out again, Dad..."

His face softens a bit, and he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful."

I nod. _Here I come, Shirogane._

_

* * *

__Minto's POV

* * *

_

Akasaka-san is leading the way upstairs. That's all he's doing.

So why is my heart pounding out of control?

My emotions should be in check. I should be in control, on top of the world, never uncomfortable. And I was that way. _Was_. But why not now?

We arrive in the kitchen and he beckons for us to sit down. Purin, of course, just stands, and Rettasu finally joins us, out of breath from running. I choose to speak, since none seem to be about to.

"So, what was that all about Akasaka-san?" I try to say it indifferently with a bit of my usual cool tone. _In control_. Yes.

He sighs and holds his head in his hands. Is the Cafe not getting enough business? No, that couldn't be it. Oh, I hate seeing Akasaka-san like this.

"It's Ichigo. It seems a Kirema Anima attacked someone on the street where she lives."

I wasn't really expecting that one.

"But aren't all the Kirema Animas gone, na no da?" Purin inquired, voicing my thoughts.

"That's what we thought." He looks so tired.

And then it comes back to me.

"Akasaka-san, there's something you need to know..."

He looks at me curiously.

_

* * *

Ryou's POV

* * *

_

It's so frustrating!

Why, why couldn't the Kirema Animas just leave us alone? They've already ruined my life, can't they just disappear? We had them beat, there was no way. No loophole, no way one could have survived.

_But one did._

I type furiously. I'm not even sure what I'm looking for. Anything I guess...just anything.

_Ichigo..._

_

* * *

Keiichiro's POV

* * *

_

"Akasaka-san, there's something you need to know..."

I cock my head a bit.

"What is it Minto-chan?" She pauses for a moment absorbed in her own thoughts.

Rettasu-chan's face seems to dawn in understanding. She speaks softly, "You mean Purin-san?"

Minto-chan nods. "Akasaka-san, earlier today something happened to Purin. She seemed really...out of it. Asleep at the oar. Normal I'd just brush it off, but her mark was glowing. When I touched it she collapsed, and when she woke she was fine."

_Glad I know_. She continues. "She said something to when she was in the...trance. She said Ichigo's name."

I should probably let Ryou know right now. I cast a quick glance at Purin, who had remained silent, but now spoke with a reverent tone." Because Ichigo-Oneesan was hurting..."

After we all process that bit of information, Rettasu speaks quietly. "Do you think it was because of the Kirema Anima attack?"

I shake my head. "No, that was late last night. But it could have been repercussions. She might have known the neighbor well."

I've run out of ideas, and after the short silence that follows, a loud bang echoes across the kitchen.

_Looks like we have a customer._

_

* * *

Ichigo's POV

* * *

_

The walk to the cafe was uneventful.

When I arrived, I flung the doors open with a loud bang. I guess I know how to make an entrance.

From the kitchen dashed a flushed Rettasu. "Welcome to the - _Ichigo_!"

I quickly take a seat in one of the chairs at a nearby table and massage my eyes with my fingers; I'm starting to feel tired again. "Rettasu, where is Shirogane?"

She pauses for a moment. "He's in the basement trying to find out about the...attack."

I rise from the seat. "Exactly what I need to talk to him about."

Rettasu grabs my hand a bit hesitantly and leads me to a back room in the Cafe. She then opens a door to reveal a tunnel. "Shirogane-san is down there. I'll give you some privacy. Do you want me to tell the others you're here?"

She really is such a nice girl. "Thanks, Rettasu. Just tell them I was someone asking for directions." She smiles and retreats back to the kitchen.

I slowly trudge my way down the tunnel, which is a bit longer than I expected. Leave it to Shirogane to lock himself in some kind of basement with no sunlight whatsoever for hours on end.

_But...he was to doing that for me._

I quickly shake my head at that statement. He's trying to protect everyone, not just me in particular! Of course.

When I reach the end, I don't make my presence known. I stand there for a few minutes watch him. He's constantly typing, and for a few moments he stops and holds his head in his hands. He's trying so hard. Unknowingly, I place a hand on his shoulder. This turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

As soon as he senses human contact, Shirogane aggressively snaps and turns my way. I'll never forget his face. It held suffering, frustration, sadness...

"**Keii** - ...I-_Ichigo_? Ichigo, I'm so sorry...I..."

I stop him before he finishes. "Shirogane, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

That's when he notices my hands. He grabs them.

"_Blood_...Ichigo are you hurt?" He looks so concerned. I shake my head.

"Shirogane, I'm fine. But...thank you." He looks up at me; still a trace of concern but his mouth is quirked up a little into a small smile. And of course, since this is Shirogane, it disappears and he gets down to the point.

"What did you need to talk about?"

I hesitate, I'm not sure if I'm really to talk about it now, but I might as well get it over with. "It's about the blood on my hands...it's...not mine."

Shirogane looks at me quizzically but signals for me to continue.

"I'm not sure exactly whose blood it is, but I think it's that woman's. The one who was attacked."

Shirogane's expression turns grave. "You...you think you were there at the attack?"

I pause, gathering my wits. "Shirogane...I think I _was_ the attack."

* * *

_  
Hope you enjoyed, I did the layout for this chapter a bit different, hope you like!_


	6. Groceries

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I think that's rather obvious..._

**A/N: **_Once again, NEW layout! Hopefully this one won't mess up!_

_Anyway, I just now realized what a cliffhanger I left you with! Shame one me! This chapter's only 4 pages, so the only thing I can say is sorry!_

_Also, I'll usually can't write on Mondays, Tuesdays, Weekends, and Alternating Wenesdays. No, that wasn't some kind of a sick joke. I'm trying!_

- - -

**VALEDICTION  
Groceries**

- - - 

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

* * *

"Shirogane, I think I _was_ the attack."

Shirogane looks at me dumbfounded, and I can see why. "E-excuse me?"

I sigh. "That night I was getting really...tired. When I woke up I had this really bad feeling,"

He looks at me contemplative, trying to get a solid answer. "What about that morning? Were you still feeling tired?"

My eyes widen a bit. "Now that you mention it, I wasn't tired at all...until...I thought of something..."

"What did you think of?"

His voice was piercing. _No...no I don't want to think about it...no..._

"No..."

"Ichigo...?"

"No, I won't tell you!"

For a moment his face shows utter shock, but then it changes to anger. "How am I supposed to help you when I have no idea what's going on!"

There is a slight pause. "You don't. It was a mistake coming here." I run towards the tunnel before he can process anything. I'm almost to the door when I hear the faint echo of his voice.

"Wait, _ICHI-_"

**SLAM. **

**

* * *

**_Ryou's POV_**

* * *

**

**SLAM.**

_Ryou Shirogane, what have you just done?_

I despondently plop in my chair, and hold my head in my hands.

_"No, I won't tell you!"_

I sit there for awhile, when I yet again hear footsteps behind me. My smile spreads across my face.

"Ichi-"

Keiichiro gives me a concerned look. I should've known she wouldn't be coming back.

His concern silently passes and a slight smile graces his face. "Ryou, could you do me a favor and go get the groceries?"

I give him a small nod; he's trying to get my mind off things. "Sure Keiichiro. And...thanks."

Another smile. "The list is by the door."

With one last glance at the computer, I exit the basement.

- - -

When I reach the grocery store, I start at the far right and head left. Keiichiro always writes grocery lists this way, because he claims it's easier to shop. Thanks again, Keiichiro.

Suddenly, I see a familiar flash of dark red hair. Ichigo? I run towards her. "ICHIGO!"

She turns to face me, and I stop dead in my tracks. It's not Ichigo.

I fully expected her to say something along the lines of, _'Sweetie, the strawberries are in that aisle over there...'_ but what she did say sent a slight chill down my spine.

"What do you need with my daughter?"

It was Ichigo's mother.

I didn't know what to say.

"I...I need to apologize."

"Why?"

Ever the inquisitive one, I see.

"Because...I was worried about her...I think I asked her too personal of a question." Yes, that seemed good enough.

She seems to consider that answer for a short time, then she questions me again. "Do you know of a young man called Masaya?"

"Er...yes." That was...unexpected.

Her face shows sadness. "You seem like a good gentleman, so I think I should tell you. I don't want Ichigo to do this alone..."

...Alright, what happened? Masaya didn't go and get himself killed _again_ did he?

"...From what I gather, things didn't go too well at the airport." _...Ok. And?_

She doesn't look like she's going to continue.

"'Not too well'?"

"That's putting it mildly, dear."

She..._loved_…him, so I guess I can see why that would make her depressed...but...tired?

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll do all I can to help her."

She smiles at me. "No dear, thank you."

And she walks away.

As I watch her an idea sparks in my mind...an idea so crazy...but it's all I have.

* * *

_Rettasu's POV_

* * *

I hope everything is okay with Ichigo-san.

When the others heard the resounding bang of a door, Akasaka-san shot up from his seat. I assume he went to the basement to have a talk with Shirogane-san. He probably had an argument with Ichigo-san. They fight like a married couple. Perhaps someday, they will be.

Akasaka-san joins us again. Minto takes her place to speak. "What was that all about, Akasaka-san?"

"Ryou was having another, ah..._tantrum_. I sent him to fetch the groceries so he could blow off some steam." I saw concern behind the slightly sheepish smile on his face. Akasaka-san is lying, but probably for our own good.

Minto-san and Akasaka-san soon made a debate on which pastries they should sell, and the best way to make them. I know Minto-san isn't all that interested, but I think she wants to talk to Akasaka-san. That makes her smile, and her eyes soften a bit. She tries to mask her feelings, but I'm pretty sure most of us know how she feels, including Akasaka-san.

I hear the tip-tap of feet, and Shirogane-san enters. I see a new fire in his eyes, determination that he didn't have before, even down in the basement.

"Here are the groceries." Shirogane-san plops them down on the counter.

He stops for a moment, gathering his thoughts, as if he needed to make a speech but wasn't sure how to word it.

"Keiichiro." Akasaka-san nods, showing Shirogane-san that he is listening.

"Ichigo transforms into a cat when she is extremely nervous, correct?" Akasaka-san nods, albeit slowly. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going, and frankly, neither did anyone else. Shirogane-san sighs.

"What about when she's extremely depressed?"

* * *

_That last scene was planned from the start. The truth is revealed! But how can they save Ichigo? They will be blantant Ryou jealousy next chapter. Jealous of who? Well, if you can't figure it out then...oh well._


	7. Photograph

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi does._

**A/N: **_A good bit of Ryou+Ichigo in this chapter, though no 'real' fluff. Sorry, but I think you'll like it!_

_I hit the 50 review mark! Yahoo! Congrats to _**Enjie Yekcam**,_who was my 50th_ _reviewer! In my joy a drew a scene from Valediction! (Well, kind of. My artistic skills are whack.) It's Ichigo when she was at the airport, crying. So I guess it's just her crying, but I disgress. It's just pencil and yellow paper, but it's mine. Don't go claiming it as your own! (As if you'd want to!) By the way, you'll have to get rid of the spaces since don't allow urls._

img. photobucket. com/albums/v291/lilytheaisha/ichigo-valediction. jpg

_The first person to guess the correct volume and part of the story that my Ichigo's outfit is from will be featured in the next chapter, and MIGHT (key-word...) be featured in the story. Very minor role, and I'll have to work it out. Again, MIGHT, so don't be disapointed._

_Also, I said there would be Ryou jealousy, but I'm not sure if that's quite the right word. Oh yeah, he's jealous, but it's not just that. Oopsie on my part._

**+ - - - +**

**VALEDICTION  
Photograph**

+ - - - +

* * *

_Minto's POV_

* * *

_  
"What about when she's extremely depressed?"_

Silence. Shirogane-san's conclusion temporarily knocked the wind out of us.

Is he saying that Ichigo..._no_. But he's dead serious. And Ryou Shirogane is a genius. He wouldn't say something like that without proof.

What could cause her to be depressed to such a point? Why, last week she was so happy after her 'marriage' to Masaya.

Masaya...

_"I admire Masaya very much. It seems so wonderful that he could go and study abroad. I want to pour myself into my studies, just like he does, and to do that I can't have a job. I have to study whenever I can."_

Perhaps she was so overcome with grief once he departed? No, that's not like Ichigo. I snap from my train of thought to notice the other already engaging in a debate on what could've happened to her. I note that Shirogane-san isn't participating.

He knows...

"It's Masaya, isn't it?"

The chatter stills at my voice. Shirogane-san's gaze meets the floor. "Your guess is as good as mine..."

He's a decent liar. Too bad I've already caught on. "Don't lie to us, Shirogane-san. We want to help Ichigo, too." My voice is steady and piercing.

He looks my straight in the eye, with a practiced glare. I wait for him to speak, but instead he turns and heads down to the basement, his own little hiding place.

I look to the others. "Obviously, by his reaction, Masaya is responsible for Ichigo's depression." Rettasu looks at me, uneasy. I can tell she wants to say something, but she is interrupted by the sunny voice of the childish Purin.

"This will be easy, na no da! We just have to ask Masaya what happened, and he'll realize his mistake, na no da! Then Ichigo-Oneesan will be in love with him again!"

**SHATTER.**

The sound echoes from the basement. Poor Shirogane-san must've been listening to our conversation. The guy just doesn't know when he's in love...

And of course, Purin. Sweet kid, but forever oblivious.

"Purin, Masaya might not even like Ichigo anymore for all we know."

The innocence slips from her face and is replaced with one of childish cunning. "Why, then we just slip him my super secret love potion, na no da!"

Akasaka-san just grins sheepishly at that. "Purin-chan, that can be our final resort." Nevertheless, this seems to satisfy her, so she quiets down.

"However, there isn't any harm in asking him what happened," I tone, "Since Shirogane-san isn't going to spill anytime soon, there's nothing better we can do."

I grab a sheet of paper from the stack we always keep in one of the drawers and get started on the 'rough draft' so to speak. I do have the best handwriting, after all.

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

* * *

What is wrong with me? 

I just had to go and voice my thoughts aloud with Keiichiro, without even thinking about how the girls were there! And that stupid Minto...she's too observant for her own good. Momomiya-san chose the worst to keep her daughter's dilemma a secret.

I look at the photograph by the super-computer, and grab it to scrutinize it more carefully. The picture itself is of Cafe Mew Mew and the whole team before it. Ichigo is in the dead center, of course. Ichigo...always in the middle of things.

_"Then Ichigo-Oneesan will be in love with him again!"_

**SHATTER.**

I retrieve the shattered frame from the floor, and pull out the photograph.

Again, what is wrong with me?

One mention of Ichigo with Masaya, and I'm in denial. In a fury, I tear the photograph in half and let the pieces flutter to the ground.

_You had her, Aoyama, and you just threw her away!_

* * *

_Letter_

* * *

_  
Dearest Aoyama-san,_

_May this arrive to you safely; it is of utmost importance we receive a reply. Shall we get straight to the point, Aoyama-san?What happened to Ichigo?  
The things that passed in that airport are very crucial to Ichigo's health. If we don't know, she may break down.  
No, Aoyama-san, I am not exaggerating.  
Tell us every detail you can remember, any event that may have affected her.  
Aoyama-san, I can tell you are about to throw this into the fire. Just consider Ichigo, Aoyama-san. We beg of you._

_Sincerely,  
Aizawa-san and Company_

_

* * *

Ryou's POV_

* * *

What is this feeling? 

It's like feeling ecstasy, jealously, passion, and sadness all in one huge wave.

_Ryou, don't try and hide from what you know is truth._

Truth...what is the truth?

_Ryou, look deep inside, and you will find it. Perhaps now, perhaps later. But you will find it._

This feeling...for Ichigo...

Could it be...?

I clutch my heart, which is seemingly beating twice as fast as usual.

_Ichigo Momomiya, am I in love with you?_

I fall to the floor, my head is pounding. Ichigo...

I notice the two, thin pieces of photograph and feel guilty. The pick them off from the ground and try to piece them together.

As I put the strips side-by-side, I notice the rip is between Ichigo and me. It separates us, and it is a tear that can not be mended.

_No, it was never meant to be..._

* * *

_Masaya's POV_

* * *

"Goodbye, Clarissa." 

"I'll be seeing you, love."

The door closes. So far, things have been going great for me in England. I have Clarissa, attend a prestigious college, and have a great side-job.

I collapse on the couch, ready for some television.

_The Iriomote cat is a feline species discovered in 1967, and can only be found on--_

**Click.** Not exactly what I wanted to watch.

I should get to work anyway. I grab my PDA. Let's see...

Laundry..._check._

Homework..._check._

Project work for the week..._hmm...check._

Cleaning..._better get to work on that later..._

Letter...

I freeze.

_Ichigo Momomiya, why can't you leave me alone?

* * *

_

**A/N: **_I was THIS close to making Masaya's GF Cho Chang. (You know, Harry Potter!) Pfft. It amused me. But alas, she is now Clarissa._

_I hope you enjoyed the Ryou+Ichigo, as many have been wanting this! Kind of like my present, so the explanation is going to wait. Hope I didn't disappoint if my romanticism seems lame._


	8. Ice Blue Eyes

**DISCLAIMER**: _I no own. Nope._

**AN**: _Okay, I'm doing this quick, 'cause I g2g fast! Winner of the contest is ichigo-kish91, and jesusgirl883 got it partially correct. Sorry, but I can't include you in the story!  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I have the sneeking suspicion you will..._

**+ - - - +**

**VALEDICTION  
Ice Blue Eyes **

+ - - - +

_

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

_

I run from the cafe for what felt like hours, but in reality was a grand total of ten minutes. I collapse on my knees and raise my head to notice I'm in the park. The sun is setting, the sky a brilliant array of colors. The great star itself is a blazing red.

_Red..._

I absentmindedly glace at my hands.

Why wouldn't I let Shirogane help me? He asked one, simple question and...I just spazzed out on him. Great Job, Ichigo. Who will help you now?

I bury my face in my hands, and just let loose my built up tears. My body jolts with each sob. I'm a murderer...

"Miss?"

I remove my hands from their position and gaze at the speaker. She has kind, ice blue eyes and long, silky, blonde hair. She smiles at me and offers her hand. I hesitantly grab it and she hoists me from the ground.

"Any reason you're at the park this late?"

Late? I look once again to the sky and notice the sun has almost completely set. "I...I needed to think."

She smiles brightly, and then looks to the setting sun. "I understand what you mean. I came here to think, also. Just being curious, but may I inquire what you are thinking about?"

She seems so familiar. Perhaps it's her accent. She's American, just like Mrs. Hammond. I feel a pain in my heart, and decide to answer the beautiful woman honestly.

"I...I did something that I regret."

She nods. "It's something we all do. Perhaps it is more than a coincidence that I am thinking of that very thing." She pauses, and I glance at the mysterious enigma. "I abandoned one I loved. Do you love the one you wronged?" My cheeks heat up a bit. No, I don't love Shirogane.

"No...my love is for another." I gulp painfully, urging myself to continue. "He said he loved me, but I don't know what to think anymore."

Her icy blue orbs seem to pierce my very soul. "Perhaps he is not the one for you." I freeze at that. It seems like everything I once thought was torn into pieces. Not love Masaya? How could I just move on? Amidst my thinking, I find my voice.

"Thank you."

At first the woman looks startled, but she grins. "I have done nothing, you figured it out on your own." She turns to walk away, but I stop her. "Wait. No matter what you say, you helped me very much. Perhaps I can return the favor."

Her smile is sad and nostalgic. "Dear, my mistake cannot be fixed. The favor you can do for me is to find the one you truly love." Her figure retreats and seemingly fades into the distance. As I watch her golden blonde hair flutter in the breeze, I notice something.

_She looks so much like Shirogane..._

_

* * *

Rettasu

* * *

_

It's way past closing time, so Akasaka-san tells us we are free to leave. I'm worried for Shirogane-san, I haven't seen him since he arrived with the groceries. Ever since then it's been so confusing. My mind can hardly process all this information. Can Ichigo-san really be a monster?

As I leave for home and Izumi-san, I notice Akasaka-san preparing something. I shrug it off and begin my walk home.

_

* * *

Ryou

* * *

_

I kneel on the floor, still clutching the torn photograph in my hand.

_Never meant to be..._

Unwillingly, a small tear slides down my cheek.

"Tea, Ryou?"

I turn to see Keiichiro offering me tea. His face shows concern and...pity? I take the tea, but don't drink it. "Thanks."

We sit in silence for awhile when Keiichiro asks the question I've been dreading. "Something on your mind?" I gaze at him, a slightly sheepish look about my face. "I...I think I love her."

Keiichiro studies me closely then joins me on the floor. He smiles one of his I-know-it-all smiles and says, "I've known it. It's good you've finally figured it out on your own."

I lean back, laying on the hard surface. I smile sadly. "It figures I would fall in love with someone who was already taken." Keiichiro stares at me for a second. Even before he speaks, I can tell it's one of his brilliant insights.

"If it's really love, then she's not taken."

_

* * *

Masaya

* * *

_

There. Finished.

Writing that letter to Ichigo was perhaps one of the hardest things I've ever done.

I retrieve an envelope and address it. I can already tell how much _that _will cost me. I grab the letter and drive off to send it to the post office.

When I'm back inside on my couch, I can't help but think, _'Ichigo will get that letter in four days. Four days from now, this should all be over.'_

_

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

_

I lay on a park bench, staring up at the moonlit sky. The woman's words are still fresh in my mind.

_Perhaps he is not the one for you..._

It's such a shame I never got her name. I'd really like to talk with her again. I love Masaya, no doubt about that. I can't give up hope. Yet still, her words ring...

_Not the one for you..._

_

* * *

Keiichiro

* * *

_

The following days pass fast, with no sign of Ichigo-chan. I can tell Ryou is trying to grasp my words, but I fear he is slipping. Each day he spends more and more time staring at a torn photograph that he won't show me. Whenever he looks at it, his face contorts to one of pain and jealousy. Perhaps it is one of Ichigo-chan and Aoyama-kun.

Nevertheless, he is becoming more and more despondent by the day.

_Ichigo, he needs you..._

* * *

_Ichigo_

* * *

I haven't seen her in so long, so why do her words stay with me? Sometimes I pretend it was all just a sick dream, and she never said Masaya and I weren't meant to be.

My physical condition isn't improving, but thankfully nothing like before has happened.

"Ichigo, dear, you've got a letter..."

A bit confused and pleasantly surprised, I grab the letter from my mother's grip. I notice at the return address.

A letter from Masaya!

Oh, this is wonderful! Now he can tell me it was all mistake and I can forget about this whole mess...

* * *

_Letter_

* * *

Ichigo-chan,

I apologize for the lateness of this letter, but gathering my thoughts and emotions on paper was difficult.  
You are probably wondering about what happened at the airport.  
Perhaps I should start at the beginning.  
In the beginning, I didn't like you. It might pain you, but I brought you on those dates for fun.  
But it wasn't always like that.  
You see, after that broadcast, I was always wondering if you were possibly Mew Ichigo. It was so coincidental. When I confronted you as Mew Ichigo you seemed so much more...confident. You acted different than usual. So different, in fact I wasn't sure if it was you anymore.  
The majority of dates after that were more like 'friend' dates. You were a nice girl, and I liked that.  
But the more I watched Mew Ichigo on television, the more I fell in love with her.  
When I first figured out you were indeed Mew Ichigo, at first I thought maybe you changed into a different person.  
But you didn't, and I couldn't figure out why I loved you only as Mew Ichigo.  
When Deep Blue...I...was defeated, I lost the one I loved. You. But somehow...not. Perhaps it is good that we are on opposite sides of the world now. Perhaps...we can move on.

Sincerely,  
_Aoyama Masaya_

_

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

_

_Perhaps he is not the one for you..._

That painful melody of her voice is all that's running through my mind right now.

_"Ichigo!"_

My father's voice is a faint echo of reality, and it barely graces my ears. I notice not how he is shaking my shoulders, how my mother is petting my hair, and how streams of tears flow down my cheeks. My mind is on auto-pilot.

_Perhaps he is not the one for you..._

I faintly feel myself jolting towards the door, running down a familiar street, and crashing through another set of doors. I can hear a smooth male voice in the distance, but I pay it no heed.

_"Excuse me, the cafe is closed--Ichigo?"_

My senses vaguely notify me I am now traveling through a dark passage with no windows. When my feet hit the hard tile flooring, I latch onto the tense, yet warm arms I come in contact with. "Perhaps he is not the one for you..." I whisper as I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: **_I bet you know who that woman is, don't you! If you don't...er...oh well. Next chapter I'll tell. I hope I got her description right, too..._


	9. Nails on a Chalkboard

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi does._

**A/N:** _Sorry this chapter is so late, and not long to boot. It's dramtic though. And mostly in Ryou's POV._

_Also, there ismild violence and...er...I guess mildly disturbing things in Ryou's POV, but nothing sexual, I promise. It should definitely not exceed the T rating. Continuing..._

**+ - - - +**

**VALEDICTION  
Nails on a Chalkboard**

**+ - - - +**

_

* * *

Ryou

* * *

_

It all happened so fast.

One moment I was kneeling on the cold tile flooring of the basement, clutching that torn photograph as if my life depended on it. The next, Ichigo, of all people, is dashing down the tunnel then crashing into my arms. I then froze in a state of utmost shock promptly followed by her whispering a phrase I could barely hear.

_"Perhaps he is not the one for you..."_

As of now, I'm still trying to decipher her words as she sleeps motionlessly in my lap. Subconsciously, I pet her head to soothe her, though she will never even know of the act.

I'm not sure how long I sit there, content. I enjoy the time I can spend with her in my arms, though still aware that I can never have her.

To my surprise, her body gives a powerful jolt. Her limbs start trembling, and she mumbles incoherently. Suddenly, her eyes shoot open.

...Are they even eyes?

The entire pupil seems to have disappeared, and the blood vessels seemed twice the size as normal. I hesitantly reach my arm out to try and comfort her, only for it to be viciously swept away by her now unnaturally long fingernails. I quickly scoot backwards, all the while keeping my eyes on Ichigo in fear and morbid fascination. I don't even notice the sting for the wound in my arm.

_My gosh..._

Now that she's standing, I can see all the terrifying details. Her fingernails are growing at a rapid rate, and they start to curve in a manner reminiscent of claws. Her mouth opens in a silent scream of pain, and at that moment my mind barely registers the fact that her canines are now gruesomely sharp. Her cat ears begin to protrude from her head, but unlike before, they no longer seem adorable. They are now a reminder of the fact that I might die here. I scoot back further at that thought. Her tail is missing the trademark bow, but I suppose it suits her current horrifying form.

Ichigo crouches down on all fours, once again joining me on the floor. The corners of her mouth curve upward in a decidedly morbid grin quite similar to what a cat's sneer may look like.

"You're a bit like me..." Shivers run up my spine at the sound of her voice. It is like nails on a chalkboard, except less high pitched and more scathing.

She runs one of her claws down my arm, irritating the wound a bit. She raises her hand to her mouth, still grinning, and..._licks my blood from her fingers_. I've been perhaps more scared than I have ever been before.

"...I like that."

I hear the saving grace of hard footsteps from the tunnel.

"Keiichiro..." I murmur, my voice scratchy. Keiichiro looks to me, utmost horror on his features, which grows as Ichigo shifts her piercing gaze to him.

"I've found what I want...and I'm taking it." Ichigo bounds over to him quicker than the eyes can see slamming him into a wall, and coincidentally, into unconsciousness.

I'm all alone with..._it_.

I always try to put on a strong front, always be the cool and collected one, forever calm. Never worried, never...scared. But no one's here to notice just how terrified I am, so why bother? My eyes show deep fear as she once again draws close to me.

"Like me..." she whispers tauntingly, now cupping my chin in her extremely long claws. She strokes it, sending more shivers of fear up my spine.

Just like a cat. Toying with her prey, then coming in for the kill.

Against my will, a tear streaks down my cheek. _In for the kill..._

Noticing my tear, her smirk grows wider. "Now, now, baby, don't cry..." She licks the salty liquid from my face, and I don't hide my disgust. At first, she's still grinning, but that disappears when she notices my expression. She is now angry, and I can't help but think I'm worse off than before.

"Why do you hate me! You love me, don't you? Why do you hate me!" Her voice is sharp and piercing, screaming mad. I try to form an answer, but my muscles won't even budge. She grabs me violently by my shoulders, and I can feel her claws digging in. "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

More tears fall, but still I can't speak. She releases her hold on my shoulders, then slams me into the wall. "Why? Why...YOU? You're disgusting!" She slashes her claws across my face. The creature then pauses for a minute, with a look of...fear? Finally she seems to pull herself together again.

"I know what I'll do. I'll just kill you."

I can feel myself sweating profusely, and the salt of my tears mix in with the wounds from my face. Why did it have to happen like this?

She raises her arm high above her head, and I can already tell she's aiming for my neck. I cringe as she roughly swings it downward, preparing for the worst...

...Which apparently isn't coming.

Her claws stopped mere millimeters from my neck. I pause to look at her face, and I can almost smile at the sight. Her pupils are gaining their color back on and off, as if two sides are fighting for dominance. I can feel her hand trembling against my neck.

I look to her, and try my best to smile.

"It's okay...Ichigo."

Her eyes show brief recognition, then she falls back into slumber. After checking to be sure Keiichiro is fine, I carry her from the basement to an extra bedroom, where she can get proper rest. Though I'm a bit hesitant at first, I decide I can wait at Ichigo's bedside. She won, and that...thing...won't be coming back.

Hopefully.

_

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

_

When I finally awaken, I still feel tired. I gently hoist myself into a sitting position and pull the bed sheets off of me.

Wait..._bed sheets_?

In a flash I realize, I'm not at home and am in an unfamiliar bedroom. I start to panic at first, but calm down a bit as soon as I realize I'm still wearing the clothes I wore this morning. _This morning..._

I attempt to sort through my memories, but the last thing I remember was reading..._that letter_. As I think of that, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Don't cry."

I quickly snap around, just now realizing I wasn't alone. I was met by the somewhat solemn face of Shirogane. He's kneeling on the floor with his elbows resting on the bedside, and his face was slightly buried in his arms.

"Shi-Shirogane..."

He raises his head slightly in recognition, then goes silent for a bit. We just sit there, words unspoken, me still trying to sort through memories I don't have. Finally he breaks the silence.

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Ryou." That brings a small smile to my face. It is wiped clean, however, as I voice my question.

"What am I doing here? What happened?"

He squirms a bit, not answering. "I-I'll tell you later. I...Keiichiro needs me." He speed-walks from the room, trying to look inconspicuous.

That was..._strange._

All alone in the room, I start talking to myself, testing my vocal chords.

"Rrrrryou. Ryouuuu. Ryyyyou. Ryou."

I smile, for the last one was perfect.

* * *

_Shortness, but hopefully what you great reviewers wanted._


	10. Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. That belongs to Mia Ikumi.**

A/N: _I have been awful to ya'll. It's a wonder if anyone will still even remember this story. WHat happened was I became more interested in reading fanfiction than writing it and I slacked. BUT NOT NOW. I will finish ALL of my stories, and that is a promise.  
My writing style has changed a bit, but I tried to keep it as true to the original way as possible.  
Anyway, we've almost hit 100 reviews. Yay! 100th reviewer gets a chapter dedication!  
And we've gotten over 2500 hits! I'd like to thank everyone of my reviewers and readers, you people are all so kind!  
Now what ya'll've been patiently waiting for..._

**+ - - - - +**

**VALEDICTION  
Why**

**+ - - - - +**

* * *

Keiichiro

* * *

"Hey there, Ryou."

"Hey, Keiichiro."

I smile a bit of a melancholy smile as he enters the room. He sighs, leaning against the wall. He's actually quite easy to read.

"Haven't told her yet, have you?"

He passes me a glance as if I'm stating the obvious then sighs once again. "I don't know what to say, Keiichiro." I smile sympathetically as he continues, "What would _you_ say? How am I supposed to tell her that _she _is the creature that killed that woman and attacked me? I don't want to have to do that." He looks to me almost pleading.

"Truthfully, Ryou, I have no idea the best way to handle the situation. I do know, however, that you need to be the one to tell her." He sends me a quick glare then stalks off to the room Ichigo is presiding in. (Or at least it would seem he was heading in that direction.) "What may come," he speaks with a nonchalant wave of his hand, his confident mask over his features.

"What may come," I repeat softly, pondering what may actually come of this situation, and then resuming the task of washing the dishes.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

I stretch out on the bed, waiting for Shirogane to come back.

_No, Ichigo. It's RYOU now._

I smile slightly, not knowing what to think of him being so nice. Now that I think about it, though, Shiro-_Ryou_ has been sweet to be a number of times before. To ruin it all, however, he then promptly resumes his arrogant attitude that I hate so much.

_Or at least you THINK you hate it._

I huff at that thought and punch my head for good measure. _Of course_ I hate how Shi-_RYOU_ treats me. Like I'm just some object he can do whatever he pleases with. Pfft.

The door creaks open and I rush to sit upright on the bed. Speaking of that jerk-

"Hey, Ichigo."

-here he is.

"S…Ryou. Uh, hey." I notice he has a bit of a troubled feel around him…_I wonder what's wrong…_

I'm about to speak when he does for me. "Ichigo…you deserve answers." I visibly stiffen and become more alert. Is he going to tell me exactly what I'm doing here now? What happened between reading that letter and arriving here?

"Ichigo, do you know about the…" he pauses, as if searching for a word, "The…_being _that attacked that American woman?"

I freeze. My hands start to shake, and I hang my head down. _Yes, I know…myself. _"…Yes."

He places his hand on mine to cease the shaking, a gesture that unwillingly sends a shiver down my spine.

"Ichigo…I think that being is…you."

I stop shaking then lift my teary gaze to meet his.

"I know."

He looks shocked for a moment, then attempts to regain his composure. "I…How?"

I maintain eye contact. "The night before I had a strange dream. And that morning when I woke up…there was _blood_ on my hands." He looks at me with pity in his ice blue eyes.

I start loosing it.

"It's my fault, Ryou! I KILLED HER! I'M A MURDERER!" My shoulders shake with my sobbing. "Ichigo!" He steadies my shoulders with his hands.

"Ichigo, it's not _your_ fault. It's not _you_ who killed that woman. It was that…_thing_. Not you."

Something in his voice…it's as if he's trying to convince himself, too. "Thanks, Ryou. I'm…I'm just glad it hasn't happened again." Ryou looks down on me with a solemn face.

_No…_

"Ryou…" My eyes start to tear up again. "I didn't, did I?" He avoids my gaze.

"…You did."

_No. No, no, no, no. NO!_

"Ryou," I ask, my voice shaking, "…Who was it?"

He looks reluctant to answer. "Why won't you answer me?" He pauses.

"…Me. You attacked me."

* * *

Ryou

* * *

I'm really not good with things like this.

As I tell Ichigo who she attacked, she snaps. She pushes me away from her and scoots back to the headboard of the bed. "WHY DO YOU COME NEAR ME THEN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! WHY, RYOU!"

"Ichigo," I say as calmly as I can, "That wasn't you. You didn't attack me. You have no fault in this.

"BUT I DO, RYOU! IT WAS MY BODY THAT ATTACKED YOU, REGARDLESS OF WHAT WAS CONTROLING IT!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I can imagine what Keiichiro is thinking right now; I know he can hear what's going on. "Ichigo, you can just talk. You don't need to scream. It's okay." The panic doesn't leave her eyes and she still breathes heavily, but she has still calmed down a bit.

She talks with a bit of a hysterical tone to her voice. "Why? Why…you? Why did I have to attack you?" At first I think she's lost her sanity, but my mind recalls…

_More tears fall, but still I can't speak. She releases her hold on my shoulders, then slams me into the wall. "Why? Why...YOU? You're disgusting!" She slashes her claws across my face. The creature then pauses for a minute, with a look of...fear? Finally she seems to pull herself together again. _

I crawl a bit closer to the broken girl. I reach out to calm her, but she pushes my hand away in an uncharacteristically calm manner.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Unknowingly, my hand travels to my wounded arm which is covered by my sleeve. I ponder the best answer.

"Nah. I'm fine Ichigo." I mentally scoff. _I'm far from fine…_

She smiles briefly, but it soon fades. "…What did I do?" she asks what I've been dreading.

I pause. "We can talk about that later, Ichigo. You probably need some rest." I turn to leave, but just before I shut the door behind me, she speaks.

"Ryou…one more answer?" I nod. "…Why? Why is this happening to me?"

…

"Later, Ichigo. Just rest now."

* * *

Letter

* * *

Minto,

Though I fail to see what happened at the airport to be any of your business, I'll tell you anyway since you believe it to be somehow 'vital to Ichigo's health.'  
I ignored her.  
Not completely, Minto, don't freak out. I let her lean on my shoulder, let her near me. I simply didn't give a farewell.  
If you want to know why, Ichigo knows.  
She's a sweet girl, and I didn't want to upset her. I just couldn't keep the façade anymore.

Sincerely,  
Aoyama Masaya

* * *

Ryou

* * *

I sit in my room, thinking. Just thinking. Some of the things Ichigo said today reminded me of exactly what that…thing said to me. I guess I should try to analyze it. I might be able to find a way to help Ichigo…

_"Perhaps he is not the one for you..."_

_"You're a bit like me..."_

_"Why do you hate me! You love me, don't you? Why do you hate me!"_

_"Why? Why...YOU? You're disgusting!"_

_"I know what I'll do. I'll just kill you."_

…

Why is everything so confusing?

* * *

_Okay, Ya'll I know it's all still confusing...BUT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IN TIME. Promise.  
By the way, thanks for reading this. It means a lot!_


	11. Heartbeat

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Valediction**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Disclaimer  
**It is Mia Ikumi who owns TMM. I can firmly guarantee you that I am not her.

**Summary  
**On the flight to England, Masaya comes to a startling realization. Ichigo returns from the airport changed, and this could mean the downfall of the others. Are the recent attacks the work of Kirema Animas, or perhaps...One of themselves? IchigoxRyou

**Author's Note  
**Yes, yes, I know. I'm horrible about updating. I'm also horrible about sticking to a format, but this one seems to work the best.

Thanks to all my diligent readers for bearing with me – there's not _all_ that much left to go…

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Chapter 10  
****Heartbeat**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

-x-  
**Ichigo**  
-x-

I toss and turn in my bed, my actions haunting me. But perhaps the worst of it is that I don't even remember what atrocities I committed – it's like a feeling that everyone knows a terrible secret about you, though you're not sure what. And it eats you from the inside out…

And the fact that I attacked _Ryou_, of all people…Oh, why did it have to be him?

It seems that's how many a trains of thought I seem to have commence with the single word, 'Why'. _Why did I attack Ryou? Why is this suddenly happening now? Why is it even happening at all?_

…_Why can't I stop thinking about Ryou?_

-x-  
**Minto  
**-x-

I sit alone in my luxurious room, a contemplative look about my face. I had recently received Aoyama-san's letter, and it unnerved me to say the least.

On the bright side, Aoyama-san did at least still _care _for Ichigo, though no more than that. Apparently his journey to England wasn't entirely based on studying endangered species, if at all. I can see his position; staying here would be too much after letting go of Ichigo. She'd hound him for sure, just because Ichigo doesn't let things slip away from her easily. She's actually quite stubborn.

So obviously the fact that something she loved deeply was suddenly ripped away from without so much as a fight had broke her.

Shirogane-san spoke his thoughts to us (Though most likely on accident) about why it had happened. Something to do with a deep depression, and that answer certainly seems reasonable. The fact that Masaya had ignored her, even if not completely, had given her an unsure feeling.

But the sentiment that he actually didn't love her hadn't been confirmed, had it? My heart beat faster at the idea.

If it had, Ichigo would be helpless. She'd have to turn to someone…but whom? I hope it would be me, though something causes me to doubt that…

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

_How exactly am I supposed to tell Ichigo what her alter-ego did to me? Or explain that it was her feelings that caused her to become that feline-monster?_

'How' this, 'how' that. It was getting quite repetitive. Keiichiro tells me that sometimes we can't always have a plan on what we are to do. – I wonder if that can apply to this situation.

I think it must.

I trudge my way to the room Ichigo is currently presiding in and lightly rap on the door. I wait for a few seconds, though I do not receive an answer. Cautiously, I slowly swing the door open only to be met with the sight of a sleeping Ichigo.

I quietly advance to her bedside, studying her. She looks so peaceful, it seems _wrong _to wake her and tell her of the terrible answers she needs to hear.

Unbeknownst to my mind, my face inched closer and closer to Ichigo's. I had almost kissed her, once….

Once…

Thankfully, yet also 'unfortunately' depending on your point of view, I was interrupted from my reverie by Ichigo beginning to stir. Panicking, I moved away from her as quickly as possible.

Her eyes peek open slightly. "Morning, Ryou," she murmurs, sending a shiver down my spine. She had been calling me that for a bit now, though this seemed to be the first time it registered seeing as more important matters were not currently at hand. (Well, they were, but I chose not to think of them this time…)

The simple name was something only those close to me had called me, including the girls, Keiichiro, and my…parents. Of course, Ichigo had never taken to calling me by my first name, which satisfied me somewhat. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do if she called me by my name.

"…Morning, Ichigo," I respond softly. The girl rises from her position on the bed and rubs her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to receive my answers now," her voice echoes through my brain. It reminded me that this wasn't just 'time to think about Ichigo', but it was 'time to say things that will permanently alter Ichigo's life'. My heartbeat quickens in nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

-x-  
**Ichigo**  
-x-

"What do you want to know first?"

That question triggers a multitude of thought processes in my mind. What do I _really_ want to know first? _What I did to him._ But is that what I want to _ask_ first? _No._

"Why," the word triggers a small twinge of annoyance as it leaves my lips, "Is this happening to me?"

Ryou sighs. "I…I have a theory. First of all, your heartbeat quickens whenever you get overly nervous or excited. That is what triggers your transformation into a cat. Different levels of nervousness and excitement trigger different levels of results. For instance, when slightly nervous your ears and tail would pop out, though when exceedingly so, you would transform _completely_ into a feline."

"Therefore, when your heartbeat slows, it would produce a different result. Things that could cause this slackening of the heartbeat are grief and depression. Any type of sadness causes your personality to have exaggerated emotions and a somewhat feral sense like the… being. But any intense experience of these feelings causes you actually to _become_ the being."

"I'm not sure why this is still happening. In theory, when your powers left it, it should have too. But since your ears appeared afterwards, it's completely possible that there was enough residue left to still trigger the transformation."

Though somewhat lost, I still could see how it happened. When I was overwhelmed with grief, I was changed into that…_thing_.

"Ichigo, I think we should call that being by something. It's…less confusing." I look at him whilst he speaks, trying to read him. Like everyone else, (Save Keiichiro) I can't.

"It doesn't deserve a name. Just monster. Call it a monster," I spit out, angry at the beast.

Ryou's face showed some dismay that I thought of it so harshly, but I could tell he felt the very same way.

"Ah…very well, then. …Any more questions?"

Silence hung in the air at his inquiry, both of us dreading what needed to be asked. I, scared of what I had done; Him, scared to relive it.

"What did I do to you?"

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

"_What did I do to you?"_

There it is; the question I was dreading above all others. Involuntarily, my hand jets to the wound on my arm. _What you did to me physically or mentally?_ I sneer inside my head. I bite back my anger with reason. _It wasn't her, Ryou. It was the thing YOU injected in her._

I guess she at least deserves to know some of it.

"Ah…this…" I murmur, slowly lifting my sleeve to show her the only deep and terribly visible wound on me. I felt like I was revealing a nasty secret to her that, although she deserved to know, it was best if she didn't.

Her eyes visibly widen as she jumps to the wound, gently caressing it. I try my best to suppress a small wince, it _was _quite deep, but I think she doesn't notice.

"I…I did this?" she asked unbelievingly. I nod, even though I wish so badly that it wasn't true.

Ichigo is silent for awhile, her gaze fixated on my arm. "…What else did I do?" Her tone is solemn and guilty – so much so, that I decide against telling her more.

_She slashes her claws across my face._

_"I know what I'll do. I'll just kill you."_

_She grabs me violently by my shoulders, and I can feel her claws digging in._

_She licks the salty liquid from my face, and I don't hide my disgust._

_She raises her hand to her mouth, still grinning, and...licks my blood from her fingers._

"…Nothing, Ichigo. That's all you did to me."

I'm lying through my teeth.

-x-  
**Keiichiro**  
-x-

I diligently scrub the dishes (A task I insist on doing by hand, much to Ryou's dismay) as I _also_ diligently listen to Ryou and Ichigo's conversation. The first of the two seemingly went downhill the fastest, due to the deafening yelling on Ichigo's part.

Of course, I'm not actually listening in to the _exact words_ – more like trying to hear if eitherof the two is over-emotional. I'm not really concerned with exactly what Ryou's saying to her; it's his own business.

As of now, silence reigns over. _Perhaps the explanation is over…I'm sure Ryou's glad to get it over with._

-x-  
**Ichigo**  
-x-

My gaze once again diverts to Ryou's arm. Though I can't say I'm glad I injured him so deeply, I am relieved I did nothing more.

I look to Ryou's face; it's indiscernible on exactly what he's thinking, though he does seem a bit melancholy.

"Ryou…are you feeling okay?" I question, though somehow I already know his answer.

"I'm fine, Ichigo," he smiles, though even_ I_ can tell it's fake. Perhaps because of how many times I've donned that very same expression over the past week.

An awkward silence follows. Wait, scratch that. Awkward is a bit to light of a word. I finally decide to speak up.

"Well, Ryou, I guess I should probably get home…I don't want to worry my parents…" I speak softly, feeling guilty for only just now giving a thought about my family.

"Ah…y-yes, of course," he stutters, though I can't imagine why. Being polite, I straighten up the bed I've inhabited for who-knows-how-many hours before taking my leave.

All the while, I'm aware of Ryou's watchful and calculating gaze on my back.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Author's Note II  
**Well, I hope this wasn't a disappointment! Personally, I think this is my favorite chapter yet. What do you think? Your feedback is highly appreciated.  
Sorry for any mistakes too – I've read over it and used 'Spell Check', but you can never rely on that too well…

And also, a newly added section that should make _everyone_ happier…

**Next Update:  
****January 1st  
**(Give or take a day or two…It's my procrastination-elimination excersize.)


	12. Genuine

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Valediction**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Disclaimer  
**If I owned TMM, do you honestly think Ichigo wouldn't be with Ryou? Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't own TMM.

**Summary  
**On the flight to England, Masaya comes to a startling realization. Ichigo returns from the airport changed, and this could mean the downfall of the others. Are the recent attacks the work of Kirema Animas, or perhaps...One of themselves? IchigoxRyou

**Author's Note  
**Sorry about the outrageously long wait for such little pages; I've been working on three stories at this time – the others are about five/six pages for the next chapter. Ah, well. Sorry again.

Also, V. is almost over. I can't say I'm really depressed since I'll be less stressed, but it will be sad to see it go. It's my longest fiction, after all.

**Special Thanks!  
**I'd also like to take time to thank _DanyChic_ for all of her wonderful reviews - one every chapter! I love your reviews, thanks so much for your time!

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Chapter 11  
**Genuine

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

When I arrive home, I'm greeted with the embrace of my teary-eyed mother. Though I don't know how long I've been gone, I know it's been awhile. And I left so abruptly…I start feeling a bit guilty for worrying her so.

"Oh, Ichigo! Your father…he's inside. We were so worried; h-he almost called the police!" she grins a slight bit at the final part, as do I. "Honey, where have you been?"

What exactly am I supposed to tell her? 'I was sleeping at the café…the only female in the vicinity! Oh, but nothing happened…really!' I mentally roll my eyes at that. Wrong approach; perhaps the best would be none at all.

"I'd rather not talk about it, mom…"

Her gaze meets mine; her eyes searching though me. "Are you alright, then?"

"Actually mom, I think…I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow." I try to crack a smile at that, though school doesn't exactly bring me joy.

My mother's smile widens as she pulls me in a tighter hug. "That's great, honey! You'd better get some rest then…"

I nod in confirmation, heading towards my room and bed. I don't mention to her that I've been sleeping most of the day and hardly need more rest. I only shut the door behind me and turn off the lights, keeping the guise. Yet inside, I let my mind swirl with the many events of today.

-x-  
**Ichigo's Mom  
**-x-

As I watch Ichigo retreat to the confines of her room, an audible sigh escapes my throat. I'm not really sure about my daughter anymore. I absent-mindedly twirl my forefinger through a lock of my hair as I think about my only child.

Ichigo was always a very perky young lady – very positive and optimistic. She exuded an aura of goodness, brightening everyone in the room.

But of course, when it rains…it _pours_. Ichigo rarely cried or even felt extremely sad. Yet the few times she did, it hit her like a tsunami wave with cold, unforgiving waves of depression. Of course, this was _rarely_ but every time I witnessed it I always would worry about how she would fair when something like what happened last week came to pass. I feared for my Ichigo.

I can't say she's doing well, but I can at least say she's better than I imagined back then. Or perhaps I could be wrong – she could be dealing horribly, yet masking it.

I just never feel like I know my daughter much anymore.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

School took a bit of adjusting to, I guess. It was a bit awkward seeing my friends after so long; telling them lies on the reason I was absent.

But I can't really tell them the truth anymore, can I?

I can't tell them why I've been gone, why I'm constantly zoning out in class, why I've been so depressed. I can't tell them I was a Mew Mew. It seems like I can tell them nothing now!

My thoughts snap from my head with the piercing sound of the final bell. I can't help but feel a sense of pride and accomplishment at that – I had finally picked myself up! Sure, I had some help, and I still wasn't completely content; but I had come a long way. I think back to myself at the airport and feel a tinge of embarrassment. I didn't even know anything for certain back then!

Needless to say, my stride home held an extra bounce to it; something it had recently lacked.

-x-  
**Ichigo's Mom  
**-x-

"Mom, I gonna head by the café, okay?" I hear my daughter shout from the entry way. There is a resounding 'clunk' as she drops her books to the floor.

"See you later, honey…" I say, giving her my confirmation as she slams the door behind her.

How she became so close to everyone at that café is beyond me.

I really have no idea who my daughter is. I've met just a few of her friends at the café including Minto, Rettasu, and the owner. They all seemed quite nice, though I admit their personalities are very different. How the group became friends, I have no plausible idea.

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

The tapping of my feet on the pavement echoes throughout my head as I run to the café. I guess I just really want to talk to people who know at least _some _of my predicament. Minto will probably be there, and probably Rettasu as well. I'm not sure about Purin, though.

As I open the doors, I'm greeted by Rettasu. "Oh, I-Ichigo…It's so nice to see you feeling better!" Minto sits on a bar seat with a calculating expression. The smile on my face must've stumped her.

"You _are_ feeling better, aren't you?" she asks me, still doubting that my smile is actually genuine.

"Yes," I smile wider; and I am being truthful. Going to school really helped me get it together again – regardless of how grueling it was. Not to mention Ryou helped…

"Here's that cake you needed, Minto…Ah! Ichigo! So nice to see you again," Akasaka-san greets me politely. I watch his figure retreat from the room, and then I jump into a conversation with my long-missed friends.

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

"Oh, Ryou. Someone here to see you…" Keiichiro prompts me as I sit inside my room, staring at the ceiling.

"Tell them I can't come," I respond simply.

"Oh, but she just can't wait you see. She really needs to see you as soon as possible…" he pesters me once again. Suddenly, it clicks.

Ichigo.

Keiichiro wouldn't bother me for many other reasons than her. I guess it was a fairly good idea telling him of my feelings for her.

Needless to say, I hoist myself from my position on the bed, running a hand through my hair. It would be nice to see Ichigo again.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

"Oh - hey, Ryou!" I'm greeted as I enter the main foyer in the café. It was Ichigo.

She looked so much better today with a bright smile on her face, her eyes full of shine, and a hop in her step. She seemed so much more…alive. I could barely keep my eyes off her.

"Something wrong?" she asks in response to my staring; I quickly try to hide it, stammering out a 'no'. Her gaze is still questioning, but she turns back to talk with Rettasu.

I run clear out of the room, slamming the door to my basement behind me, no explanation whatsoever.

It was Ichigo. After seeing her, I couldn't get that girl out of my head. And when she was right there, so close, so palpable…I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I'd grab her right then and there, tell her how I felt, never let her go…

It sickened me how I had such little self-control. How I had lost my cool in just a split second.

Besides, if I told her how I felt it'd just be another burden for her to carry. I might wipe off that smile, cloud those eyes, or slow her step if I did. And that was something I didn't want happening.

I'd just admire her from afar; just a poor boy staring into a shop window for that toy he could never have.

…

The door creaked open.

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

Ryou streaked out of the room before I had a chance to speak even a word to Rettasu. It worried me; something urgent must've happened. Akasaka-san sent a concerned glance in the direction of the basement, where Ryou fled, but made no move to follow.

I, however, did.

My steps were slow at first, though they gradually sped up as a strange sense overtook me. I couldn't really name or describe it, but nevertheless, it pushed me faster and faster.

I skidded to a halting stop at the door, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Foreboding overtook me as I slowly pushed the door open, gaining the attention of a certain blonde inside.

"Ryou…" I speak at a loss for words.

His gaze slowly examines my face; an action that freaks me out a bit. He wasn't saying anything; just staring.

Suddenly, it happened.

Faster than I could comprehend, I found myself enveloped by a pair of strong arms. "I love you…" he spoke with utmost conviction.

As for me, I felt as if my heart stopped right then and there.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Authors Note II  
**Well, five and half pages typed isn't _too_ bad, but it was definitely less than ya'll were hoping for. Sorry.

Also, Happy Birthday _Azzie-chan_! Not the best B-day gift, but one nonetheless.


	13. Transformation

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Valediction**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Disclaimer  
**If I owned TMM, do you honestly think Ichigo wouldn't be with Ryou? Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't own TMM.

**Summary  
**On the flight to England, Masaya comes to a startling realization. Ichigo returns from the airport changed, and this could mean the downfall of the others. Are the recent attacks the work of Kirema Animas, or perhaps...One of themselves? IchigoxRyou

**Author's Note  
**My schedule is nonexistent. Sorry, folks.

Also, this is coming to a close - as stated before - so if you want more IxR fics from me, check out the Life Trilogy starting with LoC. It's not as popular as this one, but it will be updated much more frequently than this one has had a reputation of.

Oh, and some violence this chapter – as always when Monster!Ichigo is involved.

Now, enjoy nine pages of my spoils! (please?)

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Chapter 12  
**Transformation

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

I don't know what I was thinking. At all.

It was the wrong move, and that was confirmed by her feeling frigid and stiff in my arms. But I still couldn't bear to let go.

_Please…just let me have you for a moment…just one…_

I felt a strange tingling sensation and opened my eyes. I immediately released the girl I was holding.

Did I say girl? I meant girl-turned-creature.

Somehow or another me admitting my feelings to her caused her to transform back into _that_ form. I felt a stab of hurt; did my feelings make her depressed? This thought wasn't exactly comforting…

Her slit eyes concentrated solely on me and I felt fear begin to course throughout my veins. After what happened last time…

I shuddered. And that made it smile.

No, _her_. Not _it_. Somewhere in there was Ichigo – and if I could communicate that I knew that fact she would change back like last time.

…Right? I hope.

"Ichigo, I know you're in there," I manage to spit out under the cat's penetrating gaze.

But all she did was smile. It sent a shiver down my spine, that grin did.

She came toward me, but I backed away. She kneeled before me on the floor, her fingernail-claws scraping the floor, her canines fully shown in _that_ smile, and her narrow eyes fixated on my face.

"So you _do_ love me," she purrs, a smug look about her features.

"No," I speak determinedly, "I love _Ichigo_." That was probably also a bad move, considering it caused her to lunge forward with a mighty swipe at my shoulder. The creature grabbed my chin, and spoke in a voice that caused me to cringe.

"I _am_ Ichigo."

_It _stroked my face, much to my disgust.

"And you're just going to have to accept that, dearie. After all, I'm _your_ fault, aren't I? If you hadn't created your trivial 'Mew Project' I wouldn't be here, and that woman wouldn't be _dead_."

…

It was my fault, wasn't it? I made Ichigo this way, I caused her to become _this_, it was my fault that woman had died.

It _was_ my fault…

-x-  
**Rettasu  
**-x-

Watching Akasaka-san and Minto-san is actually pretty entertaining. Minto-san really does act completely different around him.

I finish washing the dish I was working on, and I'm proud to say it remained unscathed. Maybe I was getting better at this.

**Crash.**

I cringed and looked to the plate I had just dropped. Maybe not. Minto-san turned and gave me a look, but it wasn't callous or something of the sort. If anything it was one a babysitter might give to a child, as much as I dislike how that analogy would apply to this situation.

I grin sheepishly as Minto-san rushes to greet the young couple that has just arrived at the door. Better her than me, really. It looked like it was their first time here and I certainly didn't want to give them a bad impression.

I hummed softly as I returned to my task of cleaning the dishes.

**CRASH!**

I dropped another plate, but this time with good reason. Pain had suddenly shot through my collarbone. I hurriedly opened part of my uniform to examine it and saw my mark - _glowing_. I was suddenly struck by the memory of Purin-san. And then all I could think of was Ichigo-san.

_Ichigo-san, Ichigo-san, Ichigo-san!_

-x-  
**Keiichiro  
**-x-

"Hello, and welcome to the café!"

I slightly turn me head from setting down a customers order to the direction of Minto-chan's voice. A smile graces my face as I return to my work.

"Oh, yes, and can I also get a…"

In my mind I process the customer's order, but something else is nagging me as I return to the part of kitchen where the completed orders are located.

I find Minto-chan there; most likely retrieving the new pair of customer's order. She turns in my direction and gives a slight smile when she sees me. She grabs the plate with the order on it and is about to take a step when she falls to the floor and the plate crashes to the floor.

"Minto!" I yell in a panicked voice.

"M-my…back…" she speaks brokenly, as if every word causes her pain. I hastily undo part of her uniform on her back, searching for the cause. I find her mark glowing a bright blue.

"Minto-chan?"

I look to her face, and see a blank look about her eyes. What's wrong with her?

"I…chi…go…"

My mind suddenly flashes back to when Minto-chan told me of the time when something similar had occurred with Purin-chan. But then, Purin-chan did not appear to be hurting.

Didn't it happen because of Ichigo? Was something wrong?

In a flash, I consider running to the basement where Ryou always seems to preside, but was suddenly hit with wariness at leaving Minto-chan alone.

_How can I help them both?_

"_**When I touched it she collapsed, and when she woke she was fine."**_

I cautiously brush my hand over her back to where the mark presided. As soon as my hand touches the mark, Minto collapses.

It stung to see her like that, but it was better than the former state. Gradually, she began to stir, and slowly hoisted herself into a sitting position where I kneeled beside her.

"Minto-chan are you-"

"We have to help Ichigo."

I sighed at her determination, but was actually very impressed and proud. Her drive was astounding.

Suddenly, her arms moved to her back and met bare skin, and she hurriedly tried to redo her uniform as a blush spread to her face as did one most likely appear on mine.

"I'm sorry - I was just worried and I wasn't sure what to – here, let me get that for you-"

I quickly reattached Minto-chan's uniform, heat rising to my face.

_Akasaka Keiichiro: Takes off clothes first, actually THINKS about what he's doing later…_

I feel embarassed with myself before remembering the matter at hand. Minto-chan, of course, jumps up to go assist Ichigo. (She most likely remembers Ichigo running off into the basement after Ryou)

"Wait, Minto-chan. You're probably not the only one who was affected. We need to get Purin-chan and Rettasu-chan, too."

She nods in agreement. "Rettasu was cleaning dishes earlier – she's probably still there."

We both rush to the washing room, only to find both Purin and Rettasu on the ground. Minto goes to Rettasu as I aid Purin. Both collapse as we touch their marks, only to reawaken afterwards.

"Ichigo-san, is she…?" Rettasu questions; though unfinished, we knew what she was saying.

"That's what we're about to go find out," Minto speaks firmly, quickly adapting to the leadership role.

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

"She doesn't love you, you know," the creature speaks with a biting edge, further breaking my will and resolve, "But I do."

"I…will never love you!" I yell as firmly as I can muster. "Even…even if Ichigo doesn't love me, I will never love you!"

It looks at me with anger, though it is soon replaced with faux pity. "Ryou, Ryou…you would rather waste your love than never feel the joy of someone loving you back? The way you view things is certainly twisted."

"You're the one who's twisted," I spit out. Silence follows, though it looks at me with a smug smile.

Unbidingly, I voice my mind, "You're different than before."

It laughs mirthlessly before speaking, "Before was an incomplete me, Ryou. Her heart had not slowed_ near_ enough earlier for me to retain all of my emotions."

_Just how sad did my confession make her? Does she really hate me that much?_

"How does it feel knowing that your love caused her misery?" it speaks in a striking tone, seemingly reading my mind.

"I…"

I couldn't answer; it was hard enough without saying it. I direct my gaze to the floor in an action of sadness.

"I won't do that," it purrs, "Not to someone like me."

"I'm not like you!" I say angrily, though the level was not near as much as before.

"Yes you are, Ryou – you have some of the same DNA in you; _you are so much like me_," she tones, actually daring to place her clawed hands on my shoulders. I push them off, but less violently than I intended to. "You can become just like me, Ryou; we can be together and I will love you more than she ever would," she breathes, and I find myself doing what I thought I'd never do:

Actually considering that ludicrous idea.

_But Ichigo doesn't love me, right? She **hates** me. But **this **Ichigo – she loves me; she said she did. So I can still love Ichigo…just have her loving me back._

"I can just think it, and it will happen?"

She nods, a look of triumph and hunger in her eyes.

"…And you…you really will love me?"

"Of course," she speaks gently, though her smirk never registers in my mind.

I hesitantly touch my arm as I take a full look at her. I see the claws, tail, ears, her canines, and…her eyes; her eyes that held an inhuman gold color with no pupil and just a hint of…chocolate brown.

_Ichigo!_

This was not Ichigo; not the girl I fell in love with! How could I even let myself consider that creature after what she did before, when I never truly loved her? I didn't think my selfish wants could take me wherever they so desired – nor did I want them to.

"Never!" I yell, letting out all of my emotion.

The look on its face was shocked at first, but soon turned to feral anger.

"Why do you hate me! You love me, don't you? Why do you hate me!"

_**"Why do you hate me! You love me, don't you? Why do you hate me!"**_

She violently thrashes her claws at me, powerful force behind each strike, sending my reeling into the wall. Blood was openly spilling now and I found myself thinking of Ichigo.

_At least I let her know…_

I heard only one last thing before it all went blank.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!"**

-x-  
**Minto  
**-x-

"Has Ichigo-san transformed into that creature again?" Rettasu questions me, a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Most likely," I speak much more nonchalantly than I felt.

"But we lost our Mew Powers! What are we supposed to do, Minto-onee-san?" Purin voices my very fears.

"Well, we have to fight. And who knows – maybe they haven't left us at all. Ichigo can still transform, so I can't see why we can't if we really put our mind into it."

Rettasu still looks a bit fearful, so I reassure her. "Don't worry, Rettasu. We can do it."

But even _I'm_ still worrying. Akasaka-san had clarified that the animal DNA was absent; but our marks reappeared, right?

My mind turns solemn as I think of Akasaka-san. He wanted so badly to join us, but I couldn't let him go. I told him that we were the ones with powers. "Not anymore!" he screamed, his voice laced with worry and concern. That didn't exactly help my confidence.

At out running pace, it doesn't take too terribly long to get to the basement and I open the iron door to find Ryou Shirogane a broken heap on the floor with his blood forming a puddle beneath him. At first I am too shocked to speak – it is the first time I have seen so much blood. But my shock soon turns to loathing and anger.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!" **I scream with all I can muster.

The thing turns to me and I'm suddenly very, very afraid.

Her tail – once adorned with an adorable bow – was now void of anything of the sort. Her ears were flattened in anger, and her fingernails grew so long they curved inward in a matter reminiscent to claws. But her face was the worst of it all.The canines were chillingly long and her eyes…they held no pupil, glowed golden, and the veins seemed to pop out from them. Yet somewhere in the gold, I thought I saw a speck of brown and for some reason it gave me a bit of comfort.

"And just what are you going to do?" she seethed, though there was a smirk on her face, "Kitty-cats eat little birdies."

A shiver was sent down my spine.

"Not this one!"

I close my eyes, attempting to feel the sense of my transformation but nothing comes to me. I try to concentrate so hard, but nothing will come…

"Minto-san!"

I open my eyes to see Rettasu in front of me, her arms stretched out in defense. But that's not all I saw.

"Ret…ta…su…" I manage to choke out, tears streaming down my face.

That thing's claws are protruding from Rettasu's back. They went…straight through her.

"Rettasu-onee-san!" I hear Purin shriek in horror; she was too young to see something like this…we were _all_ too young, really.

The creature drops Rettasu from her grip, laughing scornfully, "Looks like the little birdie's got a bodyguard. Rather, the little birdie _used to_." Another laugh resounds; and I tremble in anger. I can do nothing.

"Girls!" I hear the familiar voice of Akasaka-san. What is he _doing_ here?

I turn to face him, as does the monstrous being. He tosses Purin a vaccine gun. "Put it in your mark," he states quickly, running over to me as the creature prepares to attack. Just as it slashes toward me, he tackles me to the ground. That's the second time I've been saved today."Sorry," he huffs, "But I have to inject it since you can't reach your back." He starts ripping open the back of my uniform (Seeing as now that state of it hardly matters) when the being raises her arm in another attack.

"**RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"**

The creature is then locked in Purin's trap, unable to move as what I can assume is more animal DNA is injected into me.

I start to feel_ it_ again; the feeling from the first time. I close my eyes, and once I open them again I find myself in my familiar Mew suit.

"Keiichiro, get Rettasu," I speak urgently, shocked even at myself for using his first name.

He instantly runs to her body as the creature claws her way out from Purin's shell. He gracefully grabs her and takes her from the room and presumably to a place where she can get some treatment.

"Mint Arrow!" I cry as I summon my weapon – a good idea seeing as that monster had completely broken free of Purin's Pudding Ring.

She lunges toward me as I simultaneously shout, **"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" **Her outstretched arm and my ball of energy meet in midair, the force sending both careening backward. I thankfully dodge my own attack, but the creature is sent crashing into one of Ryou's many computer systems, sending various machinery from their place to atop herself. I can't even see her, there's so much piled up.

For a while, all is still, but then the rubble stirs and a figure rises in its wake.

"Pretty good, little birdie," she begins, her tone mocking despite her state.

"But cats have nine lives."

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Author's Note II  
**Egads! You know you smell a finale! Next chapter will be the last, followed by an epilogue.  
Uhmm…there was A LOT more MxK than was planned in this – but hey, the couple's really growing on me! Yes, I know: 8 year age difference but uwaaa! It can be so cute. Please don't hate the fic just because of that, though...

Er…Sorry for the lateness, once again! I'll try to be quicker with the finale – and probably will considering I'm pretty excited about it.


	14. White

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Valediction**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Disclaimer  
**If I owned TMM, do you honestly think Ichigo wouldn't be with Ryou? Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't own TMM.

**Summary  
**On the flight to England, Masaya comes to a startling realization. Ichigo returns from the airport changed, and this could mean the downfall of the others. Are the recent attacks the work of Kirema Animas, or perhaps...One of themselves? IchigoxRyou

**Author's Note  
**Medical stuff in this chapter? Don't trust me on it – I'm not first aid savvy, but I do hope I get it right, at least sort of. But don't go doing this stuff on your buddies when they're in mortal peril 'cause I can't guarantee it'll help, if not make things _worse_. ;;;

During hectic moments, sentences can get kinda...run-on-ish. This is purposeful, _really_.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Chapter 12  
**White

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

"_Mint Arrow!" I cry as I summon my weapon – a good idea seeing as that monster had completely broken free of Purin's Pudding Ring._

_She lunges toward me as I simultaneously shout, __**"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" **__Her outstretched arm and my ball of energy meet in midair, the force sending both careening backward. I thankfully dodge my own attack, but the creature is sent crashing into one of Ryou's many computer systems, sending various machinery from their place to atop herself. I can't even see her, there's so much piled up._

_For a while, all is still, but then the rubble stirs and a figure rises in its wake._

"_Pretty good, little birdie," she begins, her tone mocking despite her state._

"_But cats have nine lives."_

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

-x-  
**Keiichiro  
**-x-

I ran from the room as fast as I could, Rettasu-chan's unmoving body in my hands. Her injuries were fatal and I could only hope that perhaps some of the animal DNA residue had given her higher stamina; if not, she wouldn't survive.

I pressed forward, ignoring all stunned faces of the customers loitering around wondering where the service could possibly be. I must've looked fairly gruesome, carrying a half-dead girl with her blood still spilling and my clothes already quite bloodstained. I didn't worry about that however; much more pressing matters were at hand.

If the wounds were not so severe I would have cared for Rettasu-chan myself for fear of doctors finding animal DNA, but I am no surgeon – I could not doctor these injuries.

I finally arrived to the limo and hastily jumped in, though being as gentle as possible with Rettasu. Once inside, I opened a compartment and quickly retrieved some gauze that I tightly wrapped around the poor girl in a hope to stifle the bleeding. With utmost speed I made a tourniquet, though how much that can actually help is questionable with this sort of injury. She wasn't conscious, not that I'd expect her to be, but that wasn't a positive sign when so much blood loss was involved.

I arrive at the hospital after driving like a madman through the streets. Rushing in with Rettasu-chan in my grip, the executive at the front desk gives me a questioning glance, though says nothing as she pages the doctors noting that an emergency patient had just arrived. I anxiously follow an urgent doctor, who leads me to an emergency room where I drop Rettasu-chan off. I'm not allowed back in the room, so I leave the front executive my private phone line and head back to the café.

_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!_

My mind wanders back to the image of him unconscious on the floor sitting in a pool of his own blood. I wanted to help him too, but there really was no way at the time. I can only hope, as I speed through the streets, that a miracle has occurred.

-x-  
**Minto  
**-x-

There is no way. I want to triumph so bad, I want to see Ichigo back to her normal cheerful self, I want to see all my friends again, and...I want to _live_. All circumstances considered, however, I see a slight chance of any of the above happening.

A feral glint in the creature's eyes sends a shiver down my spine as she stalks closer to my unsteady form.

In all actuality, there is nothing more I can do. I tried my attack – she countered it and remained unscathed. Without a Mew Aqua or Ichigo, I don't have anything else, do I? This Mew Mew deal isn't all it's worked up to be.

I release a choarse laugh, causing her to pause slightly in surprise as tears run down my cheek. Purin runs to me, tightly grasping my hand.

"What can we do, onee-chan?" she looks at me, eyes shining with fear and tears. What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, Purin, but there's actually nothing we can do except resign ourselves to death.' No, that would not be the way to go.

But looking at that young child face gave me new resolve. I needed to this not just for Ichigo, but for all who may cross this beast's path in the future. I had to think of something; I was the only one left.

My mind raced a mile a minute running on pure adrenaline. Maybe I was going about things too directly. _Think, Minto, think. Ichigo has the DNA of an Iromote cat. What can you do to the Iromote cat to get the human back? Cats...hate water? No, that's not enough; besides, most wild cats aren't opposed to swimming. Cats..._

I was instantly knocked out of my stupor when the creature violently lunged in my direction, obviously growing too impatient for me to make the first move.

"_**Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"**_

It was a saving grace. Light streaks from Zakuro's attack as the monster is once again temporarily disabled.

"Purin! Ring, now!" she shouts, swiftly adapting to the situation.

"How...?" I stammer, still in shock that Zakuro had saved us.

"Not now. Charge up your attack until the ring dissolves. Then we strike together."

It's amazing how cool and collected she can be. I hope to be that way some day, instead of just pretending. But I suppose she could be pretending too, but with more years of practice.

I summon all my energy, focusing as hard as I can manage. I think I'm beginning to tremble, but I give it no consideration. All I can think is...

"_**RIBBON!"**_

"_**MINT!" "ZAKURO!"**_

"_**ECHO!" "PURE!"**_

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

Ichigo...

So much...screaming.

Is it...?

Can't...move. Can't...think.

"_You can bec-... just li- me, R...;"_

"_Ju...like m-."_

"_I can just think it, and it will happen?"  
_

I open my eyes and see red. But that was the last thought that was my own.

-x-  
**Zakuro  
**-x-

It was weakened. But not enough.

I glance at my companions, who are both kneeling on the floor like me from extreme exhaustion. So young. I wish I could've protected them better. Just another thing to add to my long list of regrets.

The creature, whatever it is, stalks toward me with a cruel smirk on her feline face. There's something familiar about her. My first thought then was, 'Where are Ichigo and Rettasu?'.

The second thought, as the creature stooped beside my body and my vision began to fade was...

'I'm going to die.'

-x-  
**Keiichiro  
**-x-

When I rushed in, I was greeted with a scene that stopped me dead still. All the girls, including a newly added Zakuro, were – dead? Oh, please no – on the floor and beside the monstrous form of Ichigo there was...Ryou.

He was..._the same as her_. He had those eyes, those claws, those sharp canines. He was covered in blood, but he was smiling. She turned to him and she started to grin as well. The monster rose from the floor and she stalked over to Ryou with a confident air despite her limp.

I was too late.

But, really, what could I have done?

"I knew you'd come around eventually, _Ryyyyou_," she purrs, sliding one finger under his chin as he smirks in return.

I don't want to watch. I do anyway.

He raises his hand to her face as well, his cat-like eyes closing a bit in what seemed to be...happiness. It was terrible. He put his hand, complete with claws, to her face.

Then he swiped.

She recoils in pain, clutching her bleeding face and her golden eyes widening in fury. Ryou's eyes are red, by contrast, as he takes the pause as an invitation to continue.

Should I still call it Ryou? He slashes and scrapes in such a fury it's inhuman. If Ryou was backing the actions, I should hardly think he had any self-control. The girl, obviously previously weakened, could only take the blows with a feeble counterattack every now and then.

She...didn't have a chance, I suppose.

She is lying on the floor, and I don't ever think I've seen so much blood with Her's and Ryou's and Rettasu's and Everyone's just pooling together and stained on the walls. It was truly more gruesome than anything I had ever seen dealing with the Kirema Animas.

And this whole situation was partially our fault. Humans can cause so much destruction.

She lays there with Ryou stooped over her and her chest heaving, and I think I saw her tired eyes begin to close. When they opened again, they were brown.

Ryou's feral smirk suddenly falters as he screams in what I assume to be anguish. It's Ichigo. She's there, isn't she? Ryou...

He clutches his head and he just keeps screaming and screaming and I think his eyes are blue again, but it's hard to tell. Ryou falls to his knees – yes, Ryou is definitely in control – and maybe he's crying, but his hands are covering his face.

"Ichigo..."

It hurt. I hated hearing him so broken. I could never protect him. Ryou...

There's a bright light, and where the monster once lay is Ichigo, in relatively the same condition as her counterpart. Thank goodness she finally changed back.

...Changed back?

Ryou!

"_Ryou can change into a cat at will, but he won't be able to regain his human form if he remains a cat for more than ten minutes."_

The same concept could still apply! I rush to Ryou, who is trembling and shaking.

"Ryou! Ryou, you have to change back!" I place my hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. He lowers his hands from his face and his wide blue eyes look up at me. He looks so _broken_.

"Ryou, please. Ryou..."

He sighs, reverts back to his form, and collapses into my arms. The last time I held him like this, his father had died in the attack and his mother went to join him.

Sometimes I wonder if she's still here, watching us. But I'm not exactly one to believe in spirits. It's just...a feeling.

As I hold Ryou in my arms, I look around the room. I see bloodstains, destroyed equipment, ash, and bodies. Lots and lots of bodies.

This...could take some time.

-x-  
**Zakuro  
**-x-

I was the first to wake up, naturally. Following me were Minto and Purin. It was to be expected; after all, we were simply suffering from severe exhaustion much to Akasaka-san's relief.

I heard from him what happened. It was unexpected, but wasn't just about everything that involved these people?

Minto asked me how I got to the cafe. I simply told her that my mark was glowing and I passed out. When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. Luckily, we were shooting near this part of Japan. My story is anything but interesting, really.

All we can do now is wait.

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

White. The hospital room was very, very white. I blinked a couple of times, then tried to hoist myself up.

The first time was a complete failure.

"Ryou! You're awake!" It's Keiichiro, of course. What would I do without him? I turn my head to the side (at least I can manage that) to look at his face. Full of concern, of course.

The last person we should be concerned about is me.

"How is she?"

He chuckles just a bit, probably because he knew all along that's the first thing I would inquire about. He knows me too well. This can be a blessing and a curse.

"Ichigo's in fairly good condition. Better than you, actually. I'm surprised you woke up before her, really."

"And the others?"

"Everyone's fine except," a sigh, "Rettasu. You were probably out of it at the time, but...Ichigo...ah, well, Rettasu's not in good condition. Thankfully, there was enough residue from her animal genes to keep her alive. The doctors can save her, but...she won't be the same."

My face contorts. It's terrible news, but at the same time I'm relieved. At least she's alive. At least we're _all _alive. But...

"It's not your fault," he reassures me.

He knows me _too well_.

In a burst of energy, I manage to shakily sit up. Keiichiro reaches out a hand, but I politely ignore it. I'll do this myself. I make a move to rise from the bed, but this time Keiichiro forcefully gives me aid. I guess I did need it, anyway.

He takes me out of the room, leading the way. He is aware of where I want to go.

_He knows me **too well.**_

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

White. When I woke up in the hospital room, that's all I saw.

What...happened? My head is pounding and its all a blur...

"_Oh I-Ichigo...It's so nice to see you feeling better!"_

That's right. Things were looking up. I went to school. Everything was running smoothly – no speed bumps here! At least, it _was_..

_It worried me; something urgent must've happened. _

What worried me? Where did I go after I visited the cafe. Who...?

"Awake, I see."

I turn to the voice, flinging IV lines and regretting I jerked so violently soon after. He's staring at me - _He wasn't saying anything; just staring. -_ and leaning back against the wall. He looks so tired.

"Ryou-"

"I'm sorry."

He stops me short, he eyes all glazed over and he looks so sad – but why?

"Ryou? Um...I don't remember," I manage to blurt out sheepishly. At the look on his face, I assume I said something wrong. Well, I can't pretend like I have any idea what's going on.

He covers his face, and his eyes get dark. He laughs, but it's not all 'happy-fun-laugh'. To be blunt...it's scary. It's just a brief snicker, so I don't have to fret for long.

"Don't remember, eh? I should have expected this,"he sighs.

But Ryou, why would you expect – WHAM. It (How could I have not realized?) hits me so hard; of course, what else could it be?

I did it. Again. Hospital, of course. I attacked again. It hurts.

My eyes tear up, but I don't think I'm crying. Crying has gotten really tiring.

"Ryou, I'm sorry! I hurt you again, I know it!"

"Ichigo, look at me. I'm doing fine." He says that, but he obviously hasn't looked in a mirror. He's pale, he movements are difficult, and even his voice seems weak. What kind of condition was he in when he arrived? I shudder to think.

"But why did it happen? Ryou, I was doing so well! I went to school and I could smile for real and I bounced when I walked! I don't understand!!"

-x-  
**Ryou  
**-x-

She looks so desperate. This...is so hard. I wasn't prepared for her memory loss. I had everything ready, otherwise. But now...

Her eyes are red and teary, and even sitting up is draining her strength. But her eyes are also bright and strong and _brown_ – I can at least be that strong, too.

"It was my fault."

-x-  
**Ichigo  
**-x-

"Ryou...? I don't...I can't think of anything you could've possibly..." I trail off. I'm not really sure what to say. It couldn't be his fault. What could he do to possibly make me so...

He says nothing, but looks down in a contemplative manner. He rises, hand leaning on the wall, then walks toward my bed. For a moment, without guidance, he stumbles. But Ryou is strong – he catches his balance on the edge of my bed. His arms are shaking, holding up his weight, and he leans forward with his eyes overcast and –

HE KISSES ME. SHIROGANE. KISSES. ME.

_Suddenly, it happened._

_Faster than I could comprehend, I found myself enveloped by a pair of strong arms. "I love you…" he spoke with utmost conviction._

_As for me, I felt as if my heart stopped right then and there._

I retreat. He pulls away from me and does not meet my eyes. And I hear that laugh again – oh, please make it stop.

"Get it now? I'm...sorry."

He's still avoiding my gaze, and tears trickle down my face. He looks so sad; why is he always like_ that_? He's so impulsive, so unpredictable, so...Ryou Shirogane. I cry more.

He finally spares me a glance and suddenly goes very wide-eyed. "Wait, Ichigo, don't cry! I – I'm sorry, ok?"

I close my eyes (he's sitting now) and I do something very weird. I reach over to him, and wrap my arms around him. I lean on his shoulder, getting his attire soaked, I'm sure. He freezes in my arms, surprised, but settles.

"Ichigo...?"

"Ryou Shirogane," I mumble into his clothes, "I have half a mind to slap you, but I can't. Don't you _ever_ assume how I feel or what I think. _Ever_. You understand?"

Is he smiling? Grimacing? I can't tell.

"You said I transformed when I got sad, but you've got to be wrong. I wasn't sad when you told me, Ryou, I wasn't! I was just shocked, that's all! I promise!"

I feel a hand on my back, and I look up. He's got that look on he face – you know, all serious and enigmatic and his mouth is parted open – and I start acting weird again.

I kiss him.

And then, the tiredness finally kicks in and I'm out.

-x-  
**Ryou**  
-x-

"Shocked? It's plausible."

I turn to Keiichiro, ever the nosy one. I am reasonably miffed.

"I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop. But Ichigo does tend to get loud."

I remain silent. If I could talk, what would I say? Everything is so confusing now – I mean, did Ichigo _really_...? Was I just dreaming, because it's just so...

"It fit's doesn't it? When in shock, your heart momentarily stops. I should certainly think that has more extreme effects than simply slowing down."

I gaze at his face, and he smiles.

"The doctors want to run a final check, so unfortunately I'm afraid we need to take our leave. But...we'll be back."

He laughs mildly as I wordlessly take his back and he helps me from the room. I look back again at Ichigo, who is sleeping soundly.

I...have a lot to think about.

-x-  
**Doctor**  
-x-

The girl is doing extremely well, considering her former condition. It's really quite remarkable how well and fast she recovered.

In fact, it's uncanny. I have a nag to investigate, but why should we restrain her when she's clearly healed? My curious nature can cope.

I continue checking various vital signs when she begins to stir. "Love you, too," she mumbles and I smile slightly. Such a young girl, really. How she received such injuries is beyond me. Once again, my nature calls me to investigate, but it can cope. I'm a doctor, not a policeman, after all. If the patient is healthy, my job is complete.

With her in such a relatively good condition, it seems fruitless for me to linger. I exit the room and softly shut the door.

Such a young girl, really.

-x-  
**Ryou**  
-x-

The sheets are white, the walls are white, everything is white. But I like it. It's pure.

I smile (I believe) and close my eyes. I think of all that's happened. Where do I start?

Did it start when Aoyama left? When I gave the girls the DNA? When I began my research? Was it when I lost my parents, when Dad first began his research, or when the Kirema Animas first set their sights on this planet?

Does it matter where it began? No, I suppose not. Instead of dwelling that, on the actual _events_, I'd rather think of the people.

Mom and Dad: they loved me until the end, and I loved them too. That's what being a family means. Keiichiro: always there to help and understand me. Minto: level and observant, but still a bit immature. Rettasu: kind, though clumsy. Purin: so energetic and positive. Zakuro: ambiguous and protective.

And...

Ichigo.

The girl I love.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Authors Note II  
**Yeah, that's it, it's over. JUST KIDDING. There will still be an epilogue, and it's not one of those non-essential-just-sort-of-an-alternate-ending ones. This one is pretty essential. And it contains the real (And yes, MUCH better) ending. It really shouldn't be called an epilogue, but it's just such a grand leap in time I couldn't help to call it anything else.

Sorry for not getting this out sooner. In all honesty, I was very excited to do it at first (And I still loved writing it, don't get me wrong) but when I have so much to worry about it does get a little tedious. Hopefully that factor didn't make the writing too _hollow_ (I sort of feel that way).

I love you all! Thanks SO much for your kind reviews that really get me back to writing! I couldn't have got this far without readers and reviewers like YOU!

**_P.S._** _I really don't like the word 'chuckle'. And I don't like using it either. It makes me feel dumb. But I had to do it anyway._


End file.
